Make-Believe
by xSkipperrx
Summary: First she was just a regular department store worker, and now she was playing make-believe with her cocky next door neighbor...Funny how life can change so quickly. PruBela R&R! :D
1. It's Natalia

A/N So here it is, my first attempt a multi-chap Prussia/Belarus. Hopefully this gets at least _one _review._. Anyways, I can't believe I'm saying this but this does have...PruHun moments..Ew, I can't believe I said that-.- Those of you who know me and read my stories know that I perfer _AusHun_. But hey, sometimes you have to do things to get the best of things. Enjoy~

* * *

It was early in the morning, but Gilbert was already up, already finished with breakfast and now washing the dishes and putting them in their respected places.

There was a loud, rapid knock at the door.

Gilbert came out the kitchen and made his way to the door. "Coming!" He shouted.

He opened the door, and on the other side of it was his neighbor across the hall, Natalia Alfosakya."Well, what do I owe the pleasure of you coming to visit me on this Saturday morning Nat?" He asked smirking.

Natalia rolled her eyes. "What did I tell you about calling me Nat? It's Natalia. It will always be Natalia to you. Get it through that thick skull of yours, Gilbert." She said and grimaced.

"Fine, _Natalia_ what's up?" He asked and leaned on the door frame.

Finally, she gestured to the mail in her hand. "Your porn came in my mailbox again." She said flatly.

Gilbert frowned as he snatched the envelopes from her hand. "Oh that was one time. Besides, my subscriptions came last week."

Natalia was used to Gilbert's cocky and loud personally as Gilbert was used to Natalia's cold and sarcastic ways. They should be, seeing that they had been apartment neighbors for almost 2 years now.

"Well as much as I would just love to talk more about you and your porn subscriptions, it's cold in this hallway, and I need to get back to my warm bed."

"Well maybe if you didn't wear spaghetti straps and shorts to bed year round, you'd be warmer. Then again I don't mind seeing you like this on a daily." He said, the smirk on his face growing.

"Oh ha ha ha fuck you." She said flatly and went back over to her warm apartment.

Gilbert closed the door, tossed the mail on the coffee table and went to his room. "Thank God for the weekend." He mumbled crawling back into bed.

Weekends were Gilbert's favorite days just like the next guy. A breather for his hectic life at the video game store. Also a perfect time to go grocery shopping…which was something he _had_ to do.

'Eh, I'll go later…then again, I would be better to just get it out of the way while it's early…' he thought to himself.

Gilbert sighed. "Shit." He said and climbed out of bed. He slipped on some clean clothes, grabbed his jacket, gloves, phone, and keys.

Locking the door behind him, he went down the steps and to the parking lot, started up the car and headed to the grocery store.

* * *

"Why does my weekends always have to be ruined with grocery shopping? I know it's important, but it doesn't have to be so unawesome." Gilbert spoke to himself as he grabbed a gallon of milk from the freezer. Setting it in the cart, he continued to rant to himself.

"Shouldn't shopping be a lady's job?" He said, earning a few looks from angry women.

He sighed. "I realized what I said, I'm sorry." He said flatly and ventured off the isle.

"Well maybe it's not just a woman's job, but I do think it would be easier to have a woman to shop with… and other stuff too. Like…relationship stuff." He turned a sharp corner, and bumped carts with someone else.

"Oh, sorry about that, I should have watched where I was going." A voice chirped.

"No prob, the awesome me isn't hurt, so it's seriously no problem." He looked at the person he ran into, she looked so familiar…

She looked back at him, and her eyes widened. "Gilbert..?" She called.

It finally came to Gilbert. How could he have missed it? It was his high school crush, Elizabeta Héderváry. "Elizabeta..?"

She grinned and ran to hug him. "Oh Gilbert! I haven't screen you since high school, how have you been?"

Gilbert wasted no time hugging her back. They didn't have actual 'history', Gilbert spent most of his high school career chasing after Elizabeta, and attempting to prove that he was way more than just a friend.

But while he was busy trying to get Elizabeta, his love life took an unsuspected turn when he met the underclassmen, Lili Zwingli .While she was in the 9th and he was in the 11th, they really did have a thing for each other, however his heart was Elizabeta's.

With Gilbert being with Lili, it made Elizabeta jealous, and just when he was about to break up with Lili for Lizzie, Roderich Edelstein came out of no where and stole his Elizabeta right from him.

And now here they were, years later, in the middle of the grocery store hugging.

"You know me Liz, awesome as ever. What about you? How's the rock you've been under?"

She laughed. "Actually, I just moved back here."

"With Roderich I'm guessing? " he said a little stiffly.

She shook her head. "We, ah, broke it off about a year ago." She said trying her best to give a casual shrug.

Gilbert's heart swelled at her words, his chance him to make Elizabeta his was back. "Oh, w-well I'm sorry to hear that." He said.

She nodded. "It's alright. Well, now that we've found each other, we can pick back up where we left, right?"

"Of course." He told her grinning. 'This is perfect.' Gilbert thought, 'Geez it's about time we got pass this whole friendship stage—'

"S-So you mean we can go back to being the best friends we were before?" She asked hopefully.

'Of course that's what she meant.' His mind thought quietly. 'Only friends and nothing more, like it's always been. Well dammit, the awesome self is an awesome adult now, and I think I should make her something more than just a friend, like I should have done from the jump. But, how?' He thought.

Gilbert's face twisted in a cocky smirk. "Totally Liz, we can go back to being the best of friends, just like we were before."

Elizabeta hugged him again. "Oh great! We should catch up as soon as possible. How does tonight sound? Dinner and maybe a movie?" She suggested.

Gilbert pretend to think for a moment, then snapped his fingers. "Ah, sorry, tonight's no good, I'm talking my girlfriend out on a date tonight." He said in an almost apologetic voice.

Elizabeta's lips pulled in a tight smile. "You have a girlfriend?" She asked.

Gilbert inwardly smirked, his plan was working already. "Well duh! You didn't expect the awesome me to be single the whole time, did you?"

She softly laughed. "I guess I shouldn't have. So ah, what's her name?"

Gilbert thought about it for a moment. Smiling on the outside, but smirking on the inside he said, "Natalia."

* * *

A/N So yeah, I'm gonna stop here. Hope you all liked it, I should be updating this again rather soon. I'd die of happiness if you'd review. Seriously. Kay that's all, see you all soon n_n


	2. Be My Girlfriend, well my fake one

A/N Holy crapola, I got reviews :O This is rather surprising c: Thanks for all of you all's support so far, I just hope to not disappoint you in the long run._. Enjoy~

* * *

"Natalia.." Elizabeta repeated. "Well isn't that a pretty name? I'd love to meet her." Her personality went from nice and pleasant, to tight and perhaps a hint of anger.

"Oh sure, how about this Monday night at my place?" Gilbert asked.

"That would be great." She said slipping out a piece of paper and a pen. They exchanged numbers and addresses, and parted, bidding each other farewell.

Gilbert drove home in the silence. How on Earth was he going to get Natalia to be his girl, just to make another girl jealous? Surely Natalia had to help him, they've been friends for two years now. 'Well, sort of friends.' He thought to himself.

Gilbert parked the car, grabbed the groceries, took them up the stairs and started putting it that said and done, he went across the hall, took a deep breath, and knocked on Natalia's door.

A few minutes later she answered the door, frowning. "What do you want Gilbert? "

Gilbert grinned. "Hey Nat, you mind if I come in? Thanks." He said not waiting and walking into her home.

"Gilbert—" she sighed. "Whatever." Natalia mumbled and closed the door, locking it behind her. She turned to Gilbert, who was sitting on the couch. "Well, what?"

He shrugged. "Can't I just come and visit my favorite neighbor?"

"Not if there isn't a reason behind the visit." She mumbled.

Gilbert sighed as he threw his hands up in defeat. "Alright, you caught me. I came here today to confess my undying love for you."

"Your sarcasm is annoying and stupid, and I hate it. Now if you don't have a real reason for this visit then you can just walk your awesome ass back across the hall."

Gilbert smirked. "So you think my ass is awesome? You and me both Nat."

"Gilbert—"

"Alright, don't get your thong in a twist. There is a reason why I came over today."

"Which is..?"

"I need you, to be my girlfriend."

Natalia's face went from curious to baffled. Gilbert could have sworn that a blush was starting to come on her face. "…Excuse me?"

Gilbert got up from the couch. "W-Well I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend."

"Why would you want me to pretend to be your girlfriend? Couldn't you find some girl that you actually had a shot with?"

"Not named 'Natalia'." He said under his breath. "Well one, I'm trying to make someone jealous."

"Wait, so you want me to, pretend to be your girlfriend, so you can get a real girlfriend? That's what you're trying to do, aren't you? Gilbert, are you mental?"

Gilbert scoffed."Of course not, it's just that, I've had the hots for this girl since highschool, and all I know is that she's only interested in the awesome me when I have a girlfriend."

It was then Natalia's girl to scoff. "Hasn't she heard the phrase 'keep your hands to yourself'? I swear the girls these days." She said under her breath.

"Besides, I would need a hot chick to be my fake girlfriend, but I guess you'll do." He said smirking.

Natalia's face twisted in annoyance and irritation. "I swear Gilbert, you're just asking for a knife in your back."

"Geez Natalia take a joke. So, will you do it?"

"Give me a second to think about this, no." She said flatly.

"Oh come on Natalia, have a heart for once."

She laughed bitterly. "Oh Gilbert, you and I both know I could never have something like that…"

Suddenly her voice became quiet, and she looked away from Gilbert.

"Something so fragile, like crystal. Something that would take forever to mend, that is, if it hasn't been broken into too many little pieces..."

She looked back up at Gilbert. "Anyways like I said before, a heart isn't made for everyone, especially people who aren't good at putting it back together once it's broken."

"Well I think you'd do a good job at putting it back together, you're a tough cookie." He said smiling at her.

Natalia gave a wry smile. "Shut up Gilbert."

"So will you do it for me? Please? Please? Please?"

"Well it depends, what's in it for me?"

"Uhh…hmm… Oh! Okay! I got it! You know how you're obsessed with knives right?"

She scoffed. "It's not an obsession, Gilbert."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyways, my brother, Ludwig, is a blacksmith in Germany, and I can tell you to make you a nice set."

"S-Seriously?"

"Yeah, totally! I'll call him and tell him to make me a steel set of knives or whatever you want." He said shrugging.

She legitimately thought about it for a moment. "Well, since I need a new set of knives, guess pretending to be your girlfriend wouldn't be that bad."

Gilbert grinned and hugged her, picking her up from the ground. "Aw, thanks Nat! You're the best!" He said as he spun her around.

"Ugh, Gilbert! What did I tell you about calling me Nat? And put me down!" She yelled at him as he spun her.

"Well we're boyfriend and girlfriend now, so you better get used to it." Gilbert said and placed he back on the ground.

Natalia wobbled a bit, slightly holding on to Gilbert in case she fell from her dizziness.

"So what now? " She asked once she regained her balance, "Do we have boyfriend/girlfriend lessons now?" She asked him sarcastically.

Gilbert grinned wickedly. "That's perfect actually. We should begin our lessons on this Sunday at my house."

She frowned. "Gilbert I was just—"

"Too late!" Gilbert shouted loudly, "The awesome me shall bid you farewell for now." He said walking towards the door. "I'll see you on Sunday Nat." He said with a wink and went out the door.

Natalia locked the door, and collapsed on the couch with an exasperated sigh. What has she truly gotten herself into? First she was just a regular department store worker, and now she was playing make-believe with her cocky next door neighbor.

Funny how life can change so quickly.

* * *

A/N I hope you liked this chapter c: This was a pretty quick update, and I think the next one will too, so be prepared. :) I'd seriously marry you if you'd review. Please? c:


	3. You're Scared Of Clowns?

A/N Not really much to say in the top Author's Note, except that it's PruBela in this chapter, and headcanons. Beware of my AU headcanons o.o Happy reading~

* * *

Natalia sighed as she knocked on Gilbert's door on a Sunday morning.

She herd Gilbert's muffled voice on the other side of the door yelling 'It's open!'

Natalia opened the door, and locked the door behind her out of habit. "Gilbert?" She called in the house.

"I'm in the kitchen." He called back.

Natalia made her way to the kitchen where she found Gilbert making a cup of coffee.

"Morning." He said grinning as he mixed the coffee.

"Uh, good morning. Do you always leave the door unlocked?" She asked.

"Oh, no. I just left it unlocked because you were coming. Cups are in this cupboard, and the creamer is in the fridge. Help yourself to a cup. I don't care." He said and left the kitchen to sit at the dining room table.

Natalia quickly made herself a cup of coffee and went to the dining room along with Gilbert.

"How are you? " Gilbert asked as he sipped on his a little.

"Hm? Oh, I'm alright." She said with a shrug.

"Oh me too." Gilbert replied.

"So what are we supposed to be doing as this little boyfriend/girlfriend lesson?"

"Exactly this. Talking so we can at least get to know a little bit more about each other, and so we can get used to taking to each other."

Natalia nodded in understanding. "So tell me about yourself."

"Well what do you wanna know?"

Natalia thought about it for a moment before shrugging. "What's your favorite color?"

"My favorite color is blue because it's awesome color."

"Mine too. You ask a question."

"Okay… Oh! What's one thing no one knows about you?"

"Um no one knows that I really love Lifetime and LMN."

"As in, the channels?"

She nodded. "I've been in love with them since I was around 13."

Gilbert laughed. "Aw Natalia, you're secretly a sap."

Natalia tried her best to keep the blush forming on her face. "Well what about you?"

"Uhh, no one knows that I'm terrified of clowns."

"Clowns? What are so scary about clowns?"  
Gilbert scoffed. "You've obviously never seen It, or Drive Thru, _or_ Killer Clowns From Outer Space. Once you've seen all three of those movies, then we can talk."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever Gilbert. Anyways, what about your family?"

"My family?" Gilbert repeated. "Well we were a motherless family, me and Ludwig never really knew much about her. The only thing we knew about her was that I take after her, and Ludwig takes after dad." He smiled at the thought of his father.

"Growing up with dad was hard, really hard, but it had it's perks. He made us train everyday learn combat skills, and go through an obstacle course that he made in the backyard. But on the weekends we'd chill out, and be a normal family… I miss him a lot."

"Well I guess we both have pretty amazing fathers huh?" Natalia spoke.

"You too?"

She nodded. "My parents had two girls: Me, and my big sister Kathusha. We were a nice family four until my mom cheated on my dad. Then they divorced, and dad took us with him.

He was alone for a while, but he never stopped taking us out on dates."

"Dates? Like date dates?"

"Sort of. He'd teach us, and give us lessons on how men should act when you're out on a date with them. He was such a perfect man. Tall, kind, and handsome man he was. However, he was horrible at picking women.

He married my step mom, and we had another sibling, Ivan, who became the middle child.  
Dad worked so much, we barely saw him while he tried to make ends meet. Meanwhile we were stuck with the cold hearted woman that was our step mother. She never did anything to hurt us, she was just…cold, for no reason. But my father loved her, so who was I to talk?  
But now she's dead, and my dad is in a nursing home. It's strange seeing him, once nice and healthy, now so old and withered away. Kathusha visits him everyday, I'm sure, but I still miss him."

"So, why did you leave him and your siblings?"

"Because I wanted to. I got tired of being baby sister, and go out on my own for once, but I didn't want to leave my dad… He was the one who told me that I'm young and I should just go and be free, and that really didn't want to me to leave him then.  
But dad wouldn't have any of it. He told me that Kat would watch over him while he was in the nursing home, and I was meant to visit him whenever I could."

Gilbert smiled. "You're dad seems like a pretty awesome guy."

Conversation went surprisingly easy between the two of them. Natalia found out that Gilbert has a bird by the name of Gilbird, who is an adorable bird that follows him wherever her goes, and has already taken a liking to Natalia.

Gilbert found out that the only reason why Natalia doesn't like when he calls her 'Nat' is because her father was the only one who called her that, and he's the only one that can call her that, so Gilbert settled for 'Talia."

"So now that we've gotten to know each other pretty well, shouldn't we start figuring out more of the relationship stuff?" Natalia asked.

Gilbert looked up from his empty cup of coffee. "Yeah, sure. So ah, how long have we been going out?"

"Uhh, 6 months okay?"

Gilbert nodded."When and where did we meet?"

"Across the hall 2 years ago, duh."

"Right. How did we meet?"

"By you having the audacity to come over to my house, introduce yourself and then proceed to rant about how awesome you are." She said rolling eyes.

Gilbert grinned. "You still remember that?

"How can I forget? It reminds me of how much of an idiot I am for moving next to you."

"Well geez 'Talia, if you hate living across from me, why don't you just move?"  
Natalia shrugged. "Well I've been living here for two years, I wouldn't mind living here for a third year, probably longer."

"Well geez 'Talia love living across from me than just say it."

She sighed. "Shut up Gil."

* * *

"What do you mean you hate tomatoes, but love ketchup?" Gilbert asked as he held the door for Natalia to walk out of the little food shop up the street.

They had spent most of the day talking to each other and getting to know each other more. When night started to fall, they had decided to pick up dinner from a little food shop, seeing that they skipped lunch and hadn't been outside all day. It was nice to get out, even though they were only stepping out and into the October cold for only a few moments.

Natalia took a drink from her warm hot chocolate."Exactly that. There is a difference Gil, trust me."

"How? How is that a difference?"

"Um, have you ever even bit into a tomato, and then had ketchup? It's a hell of a difference, ketchup is better, and tomatoes suck. It's as simple as that."

"Well how am I supposed to know? The awesome me eats tomatoes and ketchup without seeing a difference, but if you do 'Talia, then fine. Whatever floats your boat."

Natalia climbed up the stairs right behind Gilbert and he handed her the bag that had her meal in it. "Here you go, see you tomorrow."

"Thanks. Oh, and what time should I come tomorrow?"

"For what?"

Natalia rolled her eyes. "For the dinner tomorrow."

"Oh right!" It had completely slipped his mind."It's at 8 tomorrow night, but I told Elizabeta to come a little earlier we can talk a little."

"Alright, got it." She said as she fished out her keys out her pocket. She pulled them out, unlocked the door, and turned to Gilbert who was still standing there, watching her. "Go home creep." She said smirking a little.

"Well good night to you too." He mumbled and went across the hall, and into his apartment.  
Natalia smiled a bit. "What an idiot." She said and went into her home as well.

* * *

A/N Excuse me and my headcanons, they're strange, I know._. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter~ Yes, Elizabeta will be in the next chapter, yes the're will be..PruHun._. Don't forget to review, it warms my heart when you do it:)


	4. The Awkward Dinner

A/N So this is the 4th chapter! Just so we're clear, Elizabeta and Natalia will _not _be liking each other, and Elizabeta will be a tad snobbish, causing her and Natalia to constantly fall out. But I'll _try_ to avoid something too much ooc. Then again, I can't promise that all moments won't be ooc. Anyways, Enjoy~

* * *

Gilbert busied himself with setting the table while he waited for Natalia and Elizabeta to come over. He had already finished making the pasta, which was probably the only thing he could make without burning the apartment down.

A few minutes later came a knock at the door. "Coming!" He yelled as he jogged to the door. He opened it up, and there was the smiling face of Elizabeta.

Gilbert smiled warmly back at her. "Good to see you Liz, come on in." He said and pulled her inside.

"Nice place Gilbert, and it's clean, I'm impressed." She said and smiled lightly as she took off her coat.

"I'll take it." He said and grabbed the coat, hanging it on the coat rack.

Elizabeta took her own seat at the table and Gilbert sat at the head.

"Where's Natalia?" Elizabeta asked.

"She should be here soon, I guess she's just running a little late." He mumbled as he gazed as watch.

"You know, I'm so glad you found somebody Gilbert."

She was lying, Gilbert could tell that much. He silently watched as her thumbs danced anxiously, and her eyes bounced from place to place a mile a minute.

"Thanks Liz, I hope you find someone for you too."

She smiled weakly. "Thanks."

"So what are you doing now?" Gilbert asked.

"Oh I'm a concierge at a hotel on the other side of town. What about you?"

"Well I work at a video game store."

She smiled at that. "You always said you wanted to work at a video game store."

"And you always said you wanted to be a model, I don't think that worked out the way you wanted to." He said with a small laugh.

She rolled her eyes but continued to smile. "Shut up Gil."

Shortly, his laughter was replaced with a small smile. "But you know, I think you'd be a great model. You're already beautiful."

Elizabeta slightly blushed. "T-Thanks Gilbert."

She seemed to have relaxed once they got off the subject of Natalia, her thumbs stopped dancing and her eyed were set on him at all times.

* * *

Natalia couldn't help but wonder what this Elizabeta girl was like. Was she a nice girl? Was she mean? What was so special about Elizabeta that made her catch Gilbert's attention? What was so special about _Natalia _that made _her_ catch his attention?

"Probably nothing. He's only just doing this for the time being. And after all of it is said and done, we'll just go back to not talking. But at least I'll have my new knives to occupy me." Natalia spoke to herself as she added the finishing touches on her makeup.

After that, she added a little perfume, and looked at herself in the full body mirror.

She gave a small smile in the mirror. It feels like forever since she last wore a dress. All she usually wore was her work clothes, which were just casual clothes, and her pajamas. She never really went any other places, what was the point? Sure to get out every now and again, but other than that, work and home.

Natalia grabbed her purse and headed out the door, locking it before going across the hall.

She knocked on the door. "Coming!" She herd Gilbert's muffled voice, and he opened the door.

"You locked the door this time, good job" Natalia spoke as she entered the house.

Gilbert looked at Natalia, he had never seen her in a dress before, and she looked so beautiful in it. "Well hey to you too 'Talia." He said as he closed the door.

"You look great, 'Talia." Gilbert finally said.

Natalia smirked. "You don't look too bad yourself." She was right, Gilbert looked really nice dressed up. She's always seen him in casual clothes as well, and seeing him look nice in dress clothes was really a change.

"Thanks." He said and lightly kissed her cheek.

Kisses were something that they argued on for an hour yesterday. Natalia refused to let Gilbert's lips touch her skin, and Gilbert thought that they wouldn't look like a real couple if they _didn't_ kiss. So they set a rule, only forehead kisses, cheek kisses and the occasional temple kiss, but no kisses fully in the lips. They were both content with that.

Natalia took her seat across the table from the girl that was obviously Elizabeta. God she was beautiful. Perfect, long, brown, curly hair, soft green eyes, smooth skin, she was simply beautiful.

"So you're Natalia. You're as pretty as Gilbert said you were, I'm Elizabeta." She said holding out her hand for her to shake it.

'You're as pretty as Gilbert said you were. What? Did you think he was lying?' Natalia thought bitterly. However, she still shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Elizabeta." She lied.

Gilbert started at the two. There was obviously a deplorable feeling between them, and he didn't like it. "So, anyone hungry? I made pasta." He said, hopefully breaking the uneasy feeling.

Natalia stood up. "Don't worry Gilbert, I'll get it." She said. Truthfully, she just didn't want to be in a room alone with Elizabeta, even if it was for a few short seconds.

She went in the kitchen, grabbed the bowl of pasta, and made her way back to the dining room.

.

.

.

"So if you don't mind me asking, how long have you two been going out?" Elizabeta asked.

"Six months." Natalia answered.

"Well isn't that a long time? How did you all meet?"

"Well it was two years ago, when Natalia moved across the hall." Gilbert started.

"Gilbert came over. He knocked on the door and introduced himself, then for the next ten minutes, he talked about how awesome he was." She said and rolled her eyes.

Elizabeta laughed. "Typical Gilbert, you haven't changed much over the years have you?"

He shrugged. "Guess not." He said smiling at her.

"Natalia, you have really have something on your hands." Elizabeta spoke with a small smile.

Natalia gave a wry smile. "Oh trust me, I found out when I said 'yes' when he first asked me out."

"Do you remember your first date?" She asked.

Natalia and Gilbert looked up at the same time. Out of all the things they discussed yesterday, the first date didn't come up at all.

Gilbert spoke up first. "W-Well we went to a, uh…"

"A concert." Natalia finished for him.

"Oh cool, who did you go see?"

"Phoenix."

"MGMT."

Their eyes flickered to one another in realizing that they had spoke at the same time.

"Ah, which one was it?" Elizabeta asked, a little confused.

"MGMT." They once again spoke at the same time.

* * *

The rest of dinner was spent by Elizabeta asking questions about their 'relationship'. While only a few questions were topics that they talked about yesterday, most of them weren't. They had to improvise, which wasn't that bad seeing that they each took turns answering.

Elizabeta yawned. "I should be getting home, it's almost 10 and I have work tomorrow." Elizabeta said and stood up.

"You and us both Lizzie. I'll walk you down. Natalia, you wanna come?" Gilbert asked as he stood up as well.

Natalia stood up last. "No thanks, I'll start cleaning the cleaning for you..Have a good night Elizabeta."

"You as well, Natalia."

And with that, Elizabeta grabbed her coat and Gilbert followed her out.

"It was really fun being over Gilbert, we should do this more often." Elizabeta spoke as she made her way down the stairs.

"Well I'd love to see you again Liz, me and 'Talia both."

Elizabeta rolled her eyes at the mentioning of her. She couldn't tell why, but there was something about that Natalia that she didn't like. Perhaps it was her cold personally or maybe the way she glares at her. Or maybe because she's Gilbert's Gilbert's girlfriend? "Yeah, we should all get together real soon." She finally spoke.

They had made it to the car and Elizabeta started searching for her keys. "So I should call you later, you know could catch up a little more..?" She asked a little hopefully.

Gilbert nodded, smiling. "Of course."

"So, um, goodbye Gilbert, and have a good night." She told him quietly.

"Good night." He stopped to kiss her cheek softly. "And drive safe, alright?"

She smiled a little. "Alright." Was the last thing she said before climbing in her car and pulling off the parking lot.

Gilbert watched until she was completely off the parking lot, before returning upstairs to his home.

"Hey 'Talia, you still here?" Gilbert asked as he walked in the apartment.

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen." She spoke as the sounds of pots and pans clicked together.

Gilbert walked in the kitchen, and Natalia was washing the few dishes in the sink.

"You know you didn't have to clean up the kitchen." He spoke.

"I know," she simply said, "but I know you wanted to see Elizabeta out, so I let you do it alone. You're welcome."

Gilbert wryly smiled. "Thanks. Uh, do you mind if I help you out? I don't want you to do all the work."

Natalia slid over. "Sure, start rinsing and putting up the dishes." She ordered.

Gilbert rolled up his sleeves and went to work. Natalia washed and he rinsed.

After that, Natalia whipped down the counters as Gilbert swept the floor.

"Well, I guess that's it." Gilbert said as he put the broom and dust pan back in the closet.

"I guess it is." Natalia said hanging up the dish cloth.

"You're um, you're a really good team worker." Gilbert complimented.

"Well, every relationship needs that, right?" Natalia asked giving a half smile.

He smiled. "Right. Take it easy, 'Talia."

Natalia gave more of a half smile, a small smile. "Take it easy Gilbert." She said and made her way to the door, leaving Gilbert in the kitchen.

"Oh and Gilbert?" She called.

Gilbert poked his head out of the kitchen. "Yeah?"

"Just so we're clear, Phoenix is so much better than MGMT." She spoke to him, the smile not leaving her face.

Gilbert playfully scoffed. "You wish."

She rolled her eyes, but continued to give that small smile of hers. "Oh Gilbert, goodnight." She said and made her way back to her apartment, leaving Gilbert all alone.

He quietly chuckled to himself as he went to lock the door. "She has a cute smile." He spoke to himself.

He just wished it was bigger.

* * *

A/N Excuse me and my deep liking for indie bands. I'll try to calm it down a bit c: Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter, reviews are always helpful, they make me feel like I'm not wasting my time with this, so I you would be so kind as to write something in the little box, to let me know that I'm doing something right, I'll love you forever:)


	5. Thunder Thighs

A/N Yeah, so I don't really think this is a good chapter, but I tried.-. Actually, you can just count this as a filler, because my wrist is sprang, I'm starting to go back into depression, and fuck I just got a little tired. But enough of my ranting, please enjoy~:)

* * *

"Why is the fountain on if it's colder now?" Natalia asked from her spot on the park bench.

They were sitting in the park in the early evening. All day,Natalia and Elizabeta have had small disputes that they tried keeping under wraps, but Gilbert still found out about them regardless. If it wasn't obvious that the two didn't like each other, it was rather obvious now. The two just couldn't agree with one another. Every small conversation between the two ended in an argument.

_Always._

To avoid any more disagreements, he sat in the middle of bench, separating the two.

"Because it's not that cold during the day since the sun is out, so they turn it off when night starts to fall." Elizabeta answered.

"Why don't they just keep it off for the cold seasons?"

"I'm sorry Natalia, I can't answer that." Elizabeta said a little stiffly.

"Well I'm sorry Elizabeta, but no one asked you to answer it in the first place." Natalia said just as stiffly.

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused."

"Alright, time for breakfast." Gilbert interrupted, and pulled the two off the bench and out the park.

Natalia sighed. "You mean dinner Gilbert."

"That too." He simply said and lead them too a restaurant.

.

.

.

'Finally, some piece and quiet.' Gilbert thought as he took a drink of his beer, observing Natalia beside him, and Elizabeta across from her in their booth.

"Have we now decided what we're having tonight?" Their waiter asked when he came back.

"I'll have the Seafood Bisque." Elizabeta said first.

"I'll just have the Chicken Salad." Natalia said next.

"I'll have the Turkey Sandwich on Pita bread." Gilbert said lastly.

When the waiter left, Elizabeta quietly giggled to herself, glancing at Natalia every now and again as she sipped on her drink.

"Is something funny Elizabeta?" Natalia asked.

"Oh nothing, really… Just that you got a salad as if you were trying to keep your figure, which you _don't_ have." She said smirking.

"Oh God, here we go." Gilbert mumbled.

Natalia just about had it with her. All day she's had to put up with Elizabeta's sly remarks and comments, and she's getting just a bit tired with it. She nearly slammed her hands on the table. "Now you listen here, Thunder Thighs," She started lowly.

Elizabeta recoiled. "Thunder Thighs?"

"If I want to eat a salad, then so be it. You know why? Because it has _nothing_ to do with you. If I want to eat a damn tree then I will. So you take that, along with your trophy winning model body, and shove it."

Elizabeta was speechless, Gilbert stared at Natalia, and Natalia calmly took a drink of her soda. Gilbert has never seen her tell someone off like that before. Of course he knew that Natalia was a rather snappy girl, and had the ability to tell someone off, but he didn't know she was that good at doing it. 'That, was kinda..hot.' His mind thought honestly.

Gilbert snapped out of the trance he was in and spoke. "Alright, this has been going on all day. I know you two have..tension, but Natalia. Elizabeta is my best friend. And would you stop calling people Thunder Thighs? It's totally rude. I mean, even I was a little upset when you called _me_ that." He told Natalia.

"It's not my fault Thunder Thighs is such a hilarious insult." She mumbled.

He sighed. "'Talia."

Natalia sighed as well. "Alright fine."

"And Liz, 'Talia, is my..girlfriend, and I don't like the way you come at her sometimes, so chill out, will ya?"

She sighed. "Sorry Gilbert."

"Besides, the both of you are beautiful. And if it's a fight you two want, then settle it by mud wrestling, that way everyone's happy."

"Gilbert." They spoke at the same time.

"I'm just kidding."

* * *

Despite Gilbert's talk, there was still some tension between the two, but probably not as much as before. At least they got through made it back to the park, hopped in the car, and took Elizabeta home.

After that, the ride home became rather silent. The were a few minutes away from home when Natalia finally spoke. She kept her head turned to the window.

"Say it." She mumbled.

Gilbert gave her a side glance. "Say what?"

"Say that you're mad at me for snapping at Elizabeta."

He shrugged. "I'm not as mad as you think I am."

That was when she looked at him. "Really? I thought you'd be pissed at me for telling off your future girlfriend or something.."

Gilbert laughed. "When you're this awesome, you learn to forgive and forget 'Talia."

Natalia kept the smile that was staring to creep on her face down as hard as she could. "Thanks, Gilbert."

.

.

.

Natalia climbed up the steps, Gilbert right behind her. "I'll see you later, alright?" She told him when she made her way to her apartment.

"Yeah totally, night 'Talia."

"Good night, Gilbert."

And with that, she opened the door, and slipped inside for the night.

Gilbert did the same.

* * *

A/N I know, mostly just HunBela bickering. To be honest, I know they're aren't supposed to like each other and stuff, but it gets hard from time to time because I ship HunBela pretty hard, and I just hate that they argue a lot.-. But, oh well, I guess it just goes with the story. I'll seriously try even harder next time. And I can't help but ask, review?


	6. Mr Arlovskaya

A/N I had too much fun writing this chap. Like, seriously. Enjoy~

* * *

Natalia grabbed her jacket and yawned. She was visiting her father today at the nursing home, so she had to wake up early in order for her to beat traffic, and make it there before visiting hours were over.

Before she headed out the door, she sighed a bit. It wasn't that she hated going to visit her father, she just hated driving _alone_ to see her father. No one to talk to or keep her company, just her, the radio, and the road. That got bothersome from time to time.

"I wonder…" She thought aloud and headed out the door, straight over to Gilbert's apartment. She knocked on the door. A few minutes later, Gilbert answered the door.

Natalia stared at him. Literally _stared_ at Gilbert. Obviously, he had just stepped out of the shower, the only thing he had on was a bath towel hastily wrapped around his lower half.

Natalia felt her body go numb. 'Damn his body for me be like this.' She thought bitterly. But she couldn't help it. To be honest, she's never seen such a perfect body before. His physique was slender, tone, and fitting. He wasn't bony, yet he wasn't rippling with muscles. Gilbert was pretty much in between that. His wet, silver hair sparkling ever so brightly in the lighting of his apartment as his torso glistened as well.

"Is there something you need 'Talia?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Natalia blinked as she tried speaking. She felt as if her whole mouth went dry, and her body started heating up. "Uh, yeah. I-I was just—"

"You know, why don't you just come inside? You're letting a breeze in." He said and grabbed her hand with his free hand, pulling her inside.

Gilbert looked down at himself. "Oh sorry, I should go and put some clothes on shouldn't I?" He asked smiling wryly.

"I-It's your house. You don't have to wear clothes if you don't want to." She said shrugging, but refused to take her eyes from him.

Gilbert smirked. "Or, you're just saying that because you don't _want_ me to put on clothes." He told her,as he started walking towards her.

Natalia needed to get away. She needed to breath, and never see Gilbert without clothes on because clearly it wasn't a sight she was ready for. However, she didn't move, or speak. Instead, she just let him come towards her as her body grew hotter.

"Is that it 'Talia? Do _like_ my body? Do you _like_ seeing me like this?" He asked. His voice was so deep and rich, like velvet. It made Natalia's spine tingle. She could practically feel the heat radiating off his body because of how intimately close they were.

Gilbert was successfully seducing her, which was something Natalia both hated and loved.

Loved because he was doing it oh so successfully; hated it because she didn't think she would give into it so easily.

Gilbert leaned down to her ear, his breath making her body shiver. "Could it be that you would even, _want_ my body, Natalia?" He whispered to her.

Natalia's legs almost gave out. Why the hell was Gilbert so successful at seducing her right now? He's never been before, so how is he now? Perhaps because all he's wearing is a towel? Or maybe because all the other times he wasn't very serious while trying to seduce her?

Now he seemed so serious about seducing her, she almost wanted to let her hormones to take over and tell him, 'take me.'.

Natalia fought that urge.

Natalia fought that urge as hard as she could.

"G-Gilbert, would you please go and put some clothes on, right now?" She asked almost desperately.

There was a moment of hesitation before Gilbert pulled back laughing a bit. "I was just kidding around with you Natalia, I'll go and put some clothes on." He simply said and left out of the living room to his room.

Natalia fell on the couch, breathing heavily. She felt like she just ran a Marathon, even though she didn't even move a muscle. She made a promise to herself. She will never be seduced by Gilbert Beilschmidt . No matter how successful he is at doing it, and no matter how much she wants to give into it.

Gilbert came back a few minutes later, fully dressed in clothes. "Sorry about being wrapped up in a towel and everything. You sort of caught me at a bad time." He chuckled quietly as he sat down next to her on the couch.

She scoffed. "Really? I hadn't noticed." She said flatly.

"Besides, not a lot of people can look at me half-naked and _not_ be speechless." He said smirking.

"Shut up Gilbert."

Gilbert sat back on the couch. "So why are you over here?"

"I need a huge favor."

"Well I'm kind if in your debt since you're pretending to be my girlfriend and all."

"I need you to go with me and visit my father at his nursing home about 4 hours away."

"You want me to go visit your dad with you? Am I really that special?" He asked grinning.

"No Gilbert, you are not that special. I just don't want to be alone." She said murmuring the last part.

"What? I didn't catch the last part."

"I don't feel like driving alone, okay?" She snapped.

"So you're asking me to go visit your father 4 hours away all because you don't want to be alone?"

"Yes, now what is it? I gotta leave before traffic starts up."

Gilbert stood up. "Fine, fine. Come on, let's go." He grabbed his jacket and slipped it on.

Natalia followed behind and gave him his keys out of the ceramic dish that rested on a shelf near the door.

"You want me to drive?" He asked as they made it to the car.

"I'll do it. Besides, I already know where the nursing home is." Natalia spoke as she unlocked the doors.

They climbed in the car and they sped off to the nursing home. Before hopping on the highway, they stopped at the gas station, grabbed some snacks, filled up the car, and started on their journey once more.

* * *

Surprisingly, Gilbert was rather quiet for most of the trip. He only talked when he had questions about her dad, or when he had to ask the occasional 'are we there yet?'

Perhaps he had something going through his mind? Or maybe he didn't want to come in the first place? Natalia felt a knot form in her stomach. She really hoped that wasn't the case, or else she would feel bad for making him do something he didn't want to do.

Then again, _he_ was the one that was making her do something she didn't want to do.

But who was to say that Natalia didn't enjoy pretending being Gilbert's girlfriend?

Who was to say that she said yes for more than just getting a set of steel knives out of it?

_Did_ she enjoy playing make-believe with Gilbert? _Did_ she do it for more than just a steel set of knives?

"Any reason for why you're so quiet?" She suddenly asked, wanting to do nothing more than to get away from the deep thoughts in her mind that she seems to drown in whenever she's around Gilbert.

Gilbert lifted his head and looked over to her. "Hmm?"

"I said, 'any reason for why you're so quiet?'" She asked again.

"Oh no, not really. Just thought you would want some peace and quiet, you know."

"Oh, well I thought it was because you didn't really want to come, and you only said yes because you were just being nice." She told him.

"Nah, I didn't mind coming at all because I actually wanted to meet your dad."

Natalia's eyes flickered to him for a second, then back to the road. "You do?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I did say he was a pretty awesome guy didn't I?"

Natalia almost laughed. "I guess you did, didn't you? Well listen, if you really want to meet him, then you can."

Gilbert smiled widely. "Seriously? Thanks Natalia."

"Yeah sure. And we'll be there in about 15 minutes, okay?"

"Alrighty…Wait what am I supposed to say to him when we meet?" He mumbled to himself. "'Hey there, I'm Gilbert.' No, too informal. 'Hi, I'm Gilbert.' No, that sounds sort of childish. 'Hello sir, I'm Gilbert. Nice to finally meet you.' Yeah, that was sort of nice, I guess that'll do."

"Gilbert.. Are you getting flustered or something?" She said looking over at him for a good second.

Gilbert laughed nervously. "N-No, not at all. What makes you think that?"

"Well first of all, you couldn't even decide how to _greet_ my dad."

"That doesn't make me flustered."

"Maybe so, but you ARE nervous."

"..Well, kinda." He murmured.

Natalia wanted to stare at him in disbelief. "Why? It's only my dad."

"That's the exact reason why I'm nervous. I feel like I have to make a good impression on your dad, you know?"

Natalia sighed. "Gilbert, it's just my dad. It's honestly no big deal."

"Yeah but it's a big deal to me. I want him to know that his baby girl is in good hands, and I'll totally mess that up if I don't make a good impression."

She couldn't help herself, she softly smiled. "Oh Gilbert, you don't have to be some formal gentleman to impress my dad, just be yourself. He'll like you either way. Trust me. Oh, we're here." She said turning on the lot.

It was rather small nursing home, probably bigger on the inside. It was one floor, and painted a pale pink, with slightly chipping in some areas.

Natalia parked the car, turned off the engine, and together, they sat in silence.

"Ready?" She asked after a good minute.

"Yeah… wait, should I introduce myself as your boyfriend?"

She shrugged. "If you want, I don't care."

"Alright, I'm ready now." Gilbert spoke and hopped out of the car.

Natalia got out and walked beside him. He opened the door, and the smell of bleach and clean linen filled their nostrils.

"Why do nursing homes always smell weird?" Gilbert mumbled.

"Oh quiet Gilbert. Now come on." She told him and grabbed his hand, pulling him off down a hall.

They turned off the hall, went up a small incline, and finally to the second door to the right. Natalia softly knocked on the open door before poking her head inside. "Papa?" She called.

An old man with wispy white hair and matching thin mustache looked up and slipped off the reading glasses on his face. He smiled softly. "My precious Natalia, come, come." He beckoned as he closed the small, leather black book in front of him and put it on the nightstand.

She came in the room, Gilbert still in hand. "Oh Papa, how are you?" She asked as she bent down to wrap one arm around him and kiss his cheek.

He kissed her cheek as well. "As good as an old man can get, Nat."

She sat down in the chair closest to the bed, and looked at him. He looked so much older since she last saw him, if that was even possible. "It's been so long." She said quietly.

"That reminds me." He started before leaning over to slap her thigh.

"Oww! Papa! What was that for?" She whined as she rubbed her aching thigh.

"That's for not visiting your papa sooner. And _that,_" he said and slapped her thigh again, "is for not telling me you were going to be bringing a boy home to me."

Gilbert snickered. "I'm Natalia's boyfriend, Gilbert Beilschmidt . Nice to meet you Mr. Alfosakya" He said and held out a hand.

Natalia's father held out a bony, wrinkled hand and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you as well Mr. Beilschmidt ."

"You don't have to be so formal if you don't want, Gilbert is just fine with me sir."

"Well, Gilbert, you seem like a fine young man already."

Gilbert grinned. "Thank you sir."

Natalia smiled, then looked around the room. "Where's Kat?"

"She went out to go and get me more of my crossword puzzles."

"So that's why you were writing in that book? Keeping yourself occupied? What do you even write in that book Papa?"

"Oh nothing to worry your pretty little head over Nat." He said as he waved her off and coughed in his sleeve harshly.

Natalia's face turned into a look of concern. "Papa—"

"Natalia?" A voice came from the door.

Natalia looked up, it was Kathusha.

"Oh Natalia!" She said as she ran to her and hugged her.

"Kat..Your boobs, crushing me." Natalia spoke in a strained voice.

"Oh, sorry." She said leaning up and releasing her. Kathusha turned around, and noticed Gilbert sitting down. "Oh, hi there, I'm Kathusha." She introduced.

Gilbert smiled weakly. "Gilbert."

"Natalia's boyfriend?" She guessed.

He nodded.

Kathusha looked as if she was on the verge of tears. "My baby sister has finally found someone."

"Kat please don't cry, don't you do that enough?" Natalia asked flatly.

Natalia and Kathusha's father laughed quietly. "My precious baby girls, oh how I missed seeing you two together."

* * *

Gilbert watched Natalia as he sat in the chair from the other side of the room. He's never seen Natalia smile so much, let alone laugh.

And her laugh was twice as beautiful as her smile. To be honest, he sort of envied her father for being able to make her laugh and smile so effortlessly. He wished he could do that.

Gilbert shook his head. What was he thinking? She's not the one he's chasing after, so why notice details about her? Natalia was still his pretend girlfriend, and he was sure that he nothing would change of that.

"I'm sorry to inform you all but visiting hours are now over." A nurse chirped as she poked her head in the room.

"They'll be out in a moment ma'am." Mr. Alfosakya spoke.

She nodded and went on.

"Well don't just sit there, give your Papa a hug and kiss so you can go." He told the girls.

Natalia and Kathusha laughed and both leaned over to give their father a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye Kat." He said and kissed Kathusha on the cheek. "I love you."

"Goodbye Papa, love you too." She said and made her way out the room.

"Goodbye Nat." He said and kissed Natalia on the cheek as well. "I love you."

"I love you too Papa, goodbye."

"It was nice to finally meet you Mr. Alfosakya." Gilbert spoke lastly.

"Nice meeting you as well. You know, I see a lot of myself in you. An amazing man with a good heart, much like myself of course." He said in an almost cocky way.

Gilbert snickered again. "Have a goodnight sir."

"You as well."

And with that, he went out the door with Natalia.

It took him a moment before Mr. Alfosakya leaned back over, grabbed his book and reading glasses and flipping back to where he was writing.

.

.

.

"Now, was that so hard?" Natalia asked him as they made it to the car.

"No, actually. That was really easy, and he was just as awesome as I knew he was." He said grinning.

Natalia smiled softly."Yeah, he's really something isn't he? Oh, and thanks for coming here with me."

"No prob, just promise me we'll do it again."

"I promise."

* * *

A/N Thought we needed a good PruBela chap, besides, I had a lot of fun writing this^-^ I hope you guys liked it too~ Review? c:


	7. Movies, Laundry, and Will & Grace

A/N So this chapter is like a freaking volleyball match, it just bounces back and fourth, with a random spike out of no where. Yeah, I like what I did there ^_^ Enjoy~

* * *

**2 Weeks Later…**

Gilbert's phone buzzed in his pocket and he slipped it out, a text from Elizabeta. He smiled as he read it.

_Hey, what time do you get off?_

He gazed at the clock, 7:45 Gilbert wrote her back.

_Uhh, in about 15 minutes. Why what's up?_

A few minutes later, she wrote back.

_Ahh, nothing. I was just wondering if you wanted to catch a movie at the movie house?_

Gilbert chuckled.

_The movie house? Seriously Liz? Who says that? But yeah, I'd love to._

_Shut up Gilbert :p And cool, I'll be there in a few._

_Alrighty._

As Gilbert waited, he started closing down the store. This will be the first time they do something together without Natalia.

During the past two weeks, they had been talking and texting each other, coming _way_ closer than they were before. Because Elizabeta and Natalia didn't like each other, it left Gilbert with both good and bad feelings. Good feelings because she was making Elizabeta jealous as planned, but bad because it's was always this uneasy feeling between the two that made Gilbert uncomfortable.

Elizabeta tapped on the glass as soon as he was turning off the lights. Gilbert went out the door and locked it behind him. "Hey." He greeted.

She smiled, her cheeks red from the nippy Autumn air. "Hey there." She greeted.

"You cold?" He asked.

"Yes very. Now come on so I can get back to my warm car." she said dragging him to her car.

"I'll drive if you want me too." Gilbert offered.

She tossed him the keys and she crawled in the passenger seat. Gilbert got in the driver seat and turned over the engine. "So what movie were you planning on seeing?" He asked as he drove out into traffic.

She shrugged. "I was thinking a romantic comedy."

Gilbert snorted. "A romantic comedy? Liz, those are so boring."

Elizabeta frowned as she crossed her arms. "No they are not Gilbert, they're cute,and romantic, and hilarious."

"And boring." He mumbled.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you."

He smirked. "Nothing. If you want to watch a romantic comedy, then we will."

Suddenly, Gilbert's phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Ah, Liz, you mind answering my phone in my jacket pocket?" He asked.

"Sure." She said and slipped her hand in his jacket pocket to answer the phone.

"Hello?" She chirped.

"_Elizabeta?_"

"Oh, hi Natalia." Elizabeta greeted, her tone instantly going flat.

Gilbert looked at her. "It's 'Talia? Give me that." He said snatching the phone out of Elizabeta's hand, not ready to hear an argument from the two girls.

"Hey, 'Talia?"

"_Uh hey, Gilbert. Sorry I had to call you, I didn't know you were with Elizabeta.._"

"Oh it's cool, what's up? Is there something you need?"

"_Yeah, actually. Do you mind if I use your washer? My washer is acting all weird on big wash day when it needs to be doing it's job as a washer,and I don't have time for that._"

"There's something wrong with your washer? Well I can come and look at it for you want me to, you know, when I get home."

"_Gilbert, what could you possibly know about washers? You work at a video game store._"

He laughed. "Guess you're right. Sure go ahead, there's a spare key on top of the door frame."

"_Thanks Gilbert, you're the best._"

"I do believe you mean awesome."

Natalia sighed over the phone. "_Goodbye Gilbert._"

Gilbert found himself smiling now. "Goodbye 'Talia." And with that, he ended the call and slipped his phone back in his pocket.

Gilbert parked the car in the movie theater parking lot.

"Ugh, the line is so long." Gilbert whined as he helped Elizabeta out the car.

"Maybe it's because it's 8:11, and most people go to the 8 o'clock shows, or the 8:30 shows." Elizabeta answered.

"Well let's get in line before the it gets any longer." Gilbert said and pulled her towards the big crowd.

* * *

Natalia took the first load of clothes over to Gilbert's apartment. She reached up on her tippy toes for the key. With a little more straining and reaching, she got the key, unlocking the door and pulling the clothes inside.

After she put the first load in the washer, Natalia hopped on the couch, turned on the television, and changed it to Lifetime so she could finish watching her Will & Grace marathon.

* * *

Elizabeta and Gilbert found their seats at the very top, popcorn in one hand, drinks in the other. The movie was minutes away from starting, and Elizabeta's eyes were glued to the movie screen already.

Gilbert took off his jacket, seeing that it was a little warm in the theater. "Is there a reason why we sat at the very top?"

"I like the top better." She said before putting some popcorn in her mouth.

"Why can't we sit in the middle with all the, oh I don't know, normal people?"

She scoffed. "Does that mean you consider yourself normal?"

"The awesome me is a plenty of normal, thank you very much."

"Right, keep telling yourself that Gil, people might just believe you. Now quiet, the movie's starting."

.

.

.

It was about 30 minutes into the movie when Elizabeta yawned. The movie was in fact rather boring ,however, it wasn't closer to the beginning. It actually started off good, but then it slowly turned, well, boring.

She shifted under the arm Gilbert draped around her. "Hey, Gilbert. Let's go see another movie."

Gilbert smirked. "How about we make like teenagers and sneak into an R-Rated horror movie?" He asked.

Elizabeta grinned. "Sounds like a plan." She said standing up.

Gilbert stood up as well, and together, they went on the search for a horror movie.

* * *

"God I'm tired." Natalia mumbled as she put another load of her clothes in the washer. She hated big wash days, they were so time consuming and annoying having to deal with so many clothes, but it had to he done.

She grabbed the load in the dryer, put them in the basket and took them over to her home to start folding them and putting them away.

"Maybe after this whole mess with Gilbert is over, I'll settle down, find someone that I can fold clothes with, watch Will & Grace, and maybe even go dancing with." She said to herself as she continued folding.

Truth be told, she always thought she would find someone like her dad. One of those good guys that she knew was gonna treat her right. Then again, where is she gonna find someone that even _likes_ her? Suddenly, what she just said to herself started to sound strange and unbelievable, so she just shrugged it off and continued to fold.

After her folding session was done, she put them in the respective drawers and went back to Gilbert's apartment to continue watching television.

* * *

Gilbert had a protective arm around Elizabeta while her face was buried in his chest, shielding her eyes from the gruesome movie.

When they got there, the movie wasn't that far in when they got there, only about a good 45 minutes.

"Lizzie, it's not that scary, seriously." Gilbert said.

Elizabeta lifted her head and looked at the screen, at that time, the killer was cutting off a victim's head with a chainsaw. She yelped and ducked her head back into his chest. "That's not funny Gilbert!" Came her muffled reply.

Gilbert laughed. "I swear it wasn't that bad before you looked."

"Why did we have to go to a horror movie?" She asked frowning.

"Well what? You wanna go to a straight comedy?"

Elizabeta grinned.

Gilbert's eyes widened. "Oh God."

Elizabeta giggled as she pulled him out of his seat, dragging him out of the movie.

.

.

.

"So obviously, comedy was the best movie out all of them." Elizabeta said coming out of the theater.

"Well as they say 3rd time's the charm." Gilbert mumbled behind her.

"What time is it?" She asked him.

"Almost 10." Gilbert said gazing at his watch.

"Ah, I should get home."

"Yeah, and I gotta get my car from the parking lot at the store. I'll drive again."

* * *

Elizabeta hopped out the car and walked over to the driver's seat. "So, I'll talk to you soon." She said looking up at Gilbert.

Gilbert smiled. "You do that. Be careful, okay?" He said and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

Elizabeta smiled back. "You to Gil, goodnight." She spoke and climbed in her car.

Gilbert watched her as she drove off, before climbing in his own car and driving home.

Gilbert opened the door, the smell of clean linen, and the sound of the television filled the apartment. Natalia was huddled up on the couch fast asleep, the ceiling fan on high as well, no doubt she's probably cold.

Gilbert turned off the television, then the fan on low. Smiling softly, he covered up Natalia with a blanket. "Must have been some big wash night huh?" He asked her. Of course, he got no reply.

Gilbert softly kissed her temple. "Goodnight Natalia." He said quietly and went to his room, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

_"Gilbert, are you awake?" Natalia asked as she quietly pushed the bedroom door open._

_Gilbert rolled over, and sat up. "'Talia?" He said groggily and reach over to turn on the bed side lamp._

_There Natalia was, in a spaghetti strap shirt and shorts like usually._

_"What's wrong?" He asked._

_"I couldn't sleep, can I sleep in here?"_

_Gilbert lifted up the cover for her. "Come on."_

_Natalia easily climbed into bed with him and snuggled up close to him._

_Instantly Gilbert wrapped his hands around her body, pulling her even closer. "Feeling sleepy yet?"_

_Natalia turned over in his arms so that she was him. "Not really, no." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

_Gilbert looked around, maybe that's because we left the light on." He said reaching over to turn off the light._

_Natalia caught his arm. "No don't, I like it with the lights on." She said giving a small smirk and kissed him._

_Gilbert wasted no time kissing her back. Of course she wasn't the one he was chasing after, but this just felt so_ right.

_Natalia deepened the kiss, making it more intimate. She softly bit Gilbert's lower lip asking for his permission before he gave in and opened his mouth. Natalia slid her tongue in and met Gilbert's. Their tongues played, danced, and fought for dominance._

_They broke the kiss, a long, sliver, strand of saliva connected between their mouths. Suddenly, Natalia flipped Gilbert on his back._

_"Gilbert, you have no idea how long I wanted you." She whispered lowly into his ear. "Take Me."_

Gilbert woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. "Oh, it was just a dream." He mumbled to himself.

He's never had a dream so _real_ before.

Why on Earth was he having dreams like _that_ about Natalia? It wasn't like he _wanted_ Natalia that way.

Did he?

Did _she_ want him that way?

Sighing, he lifted the cover over his head and fell back asleep.

The dream didn't continue.

* * *

A/N Well, I suppose that makes them sort of even with the sexual frustration xD So, I hope you guys liked this chapter, sorry for the bouncing back and fourth and stuff. Remember it doesn't hurt to review, it puts a smile on my face and makes me feel like I'm doing something right.


	8. You Could Do Better

A/N Alright~ Here it is, the eighth chapter. Gotta say, 'tis not the best, but it gets the job done, enjoy~ By the way, the cover photo sort of inspired this chapter. It was made by the amazing and talented Izy, she drew it for me actually ^^ I think she's known as burntnoodles on DA and her Tumblr (currently) is heroburger :)

* * *

"So you'll do it for me?" Gilbert asked as he scribbled Elizabeta's name over the paper in front of him.

It was that Saturday morning. Gilbert was making breakfast, talking to his brother. Natalia was still asleep and would be waking up soon, ergo Gilbert thought it be a food idea to go and start breakfast.

Ludwig sighed over the phone. _"Fine, but if I catch you doing something you know you're not supposed to be doing with these knives, I will hurt you, understood?"_

Gilbert laughed quietly over the phone. "They're not even for me West, they're for a friend." He said, and absentmindedly started writing Natalia's name over and over.

_"A friend?"_

"A friend."

"Gilbert?" Natalia called from the living room.

"I'm in the dining room Natalia. I gotta go, I'll talk to you later West."

_"Alright. And I'll get started on that set for you as soon as I can. Goodbye bruder."_

"Later West." He said lastly and hung up the phone. Gilbert looked down at the paper. Natalia's name sprawled lazily across the paper in his handwriting. He sighed shaking his head as he flipped over the paper.

"Good morning Natalia." He greeted happily.

"Good morning Gilbert. Sorry about falling asleep over here, I just, crashed." She said almost meekly.

He waved her off. "It was a big wash day for you right? So I understand it, I mean it's whatever." He shrugged, "Oh you hungry? I made breakfast. It's in the kitchen."

"Uh yeah, I'm a little hungry, I'm gonna get some." She mumbled as she made her way into the kitchen.

When she came back, her plate was full with pancakes and eggs Gilbert made not too long ago. "No coffee?" She asked as she stabbed her eggs with a fork.

He sighed. "Nope, it's Saturday, I gotta go shopping." He mumbled.

Natalia looked at him strangely. "Do you go shopping every Saturday?"

"Is that not what you're supposed to do..?"

"If you don't want to ruin your Saturdays, then no, that's not a good thing to do. Go shopping for the month."

Gilbert's mouth flew open. "_The whole month?_"

She shrugged. "It's what I do. I shop for the month, and somewhere close for the end of the month, I shop for next month. Try to avoid shopping on the weekends too, the stores are always crawling with people, and that's annoying. Try either on a weekday, or at night, when it's not so crowded."

Gilbert started at her, why didn't he think of that? He could go on that Monday night, and buy a months worth of food, that didn't seem hard to do at all. "Thanks. I'll have to try that." He spoke as his eyes narrowed in thought.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Gilbert looked away and awkwardly cleared his throat. "Well, I-I was just wondering if you wanted to come grocery shopping with me. But, I mean if there's something you have to do—"

"Give me a chance to clean myself up, and I'll come back over okay? " Natalia told him standing up to clean her dish.

When she came back from the kitchen, she grabbed her keys and slipped on her shoes that sat in front of the couch. "While I'm gone, be sure to change out of those pajamas, would you?" She spoke as she grabbed her keys from the ceramic bowl that sat on top of the shelf and went out the door.

* * *

"I've never bought so much stuff." Gilbert spoke as he looked at the almost full cart.

As Gilbert retrieved the groceries, Natalia, who was pushing the cart, was constantly yelling at him to double what he was getting so that it'll last for the rest of the month. Other than that, they were working together, as always.

"Well I've never been in a shopping on a weekend, especially with so many people." Natalia mumbled cringing. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Grab the bread." She instructed.

Gilbert reached down for a loaf of white bread, and he could practically feel Natalia's grimace on his back. Not wanting to be yelled at again, he grabbed two loaves and placed them in the cart.

Natalia smirked."Good, you're learning."

Even though Natalia was screaming at him to double up on everything and whatnot, shopping with Natalia made things incredibly easy. He really liked shopping with her.

'Or maybe, shopping with women. Yeah, the awesome me likes shopping with ladies in general. If I was shopping with Liz, I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be much of a difference.' His mind thought.

Though deep down, he knew it would be, shopping with another woman. He knew it just wouldn't be the same, and once he went shopping with a woman for the first time, shopping with the with someone different would always have this strange feeling to it.

However, he couldn't admit that. Not after he just told himself that shopping with women will always be the same, no matter how different the woman is.

Gilbert inwardly sighed. 'Okay, there's no point in hiding it. I guess that if I were to shop with another lady other than Natalia, it would be kind of..different.'

There, he said it or rather, thought it.

"Uh, hello? Gilbert, pay attention." Natalia spoke to him,snapping her fingers.

Gilbert snapped out of his thoughts. He must have been zoned out for some time since they had made it to the front of the checkout lane. "Oh, sorry 'Talia." he said, and started taking the grocery out of the cart so it can be rung up.

As the cashier rung up the groceries, she couldn't help but ask, "Does your boyfriend always zone out like that?"

Natalia scoffed. "He's not my boyfriend. He's just some cocky guy that doesn't know how to shop." She told her.

Natalia goes with grocery shopping with Gilbert one time and everyone thinks they're a couple. Impossible, they're not a couple... They're not a _real_ couple. They didn't even _look_ like a couple, right?

Gilbert paid for everything, while Natalia stared to put the bags back in the cart.

"Thank you! And have a nice day!" The cashier shouted to the two happily.

"You too!" The said in unison and made their way to the car.

* * *

"Does your cereal go on top of the fridge or in the cabinet?" Natalia asked as she took the boxes of cereal out of the brown paper bags.

"Uh, on top of the fridge." Gilbert responded as he, put the boxes of popcorn in the cupboard.

They were almost done with putting up the groceries. By the time they got back to Gilbert's house, it was already early in the afternoon. To Gilbert, it seemed like an endless pool of grocery bags on the floor however, with Natalia's help, they put up grocery in only half the time.

"It's about time we finished putting up everything." Gilbert murmured as he threw away the last of the bags.

Natalia scoffed. "Don't be such a crybaby. I have to do that at _every_ end of the month and you don't see me whining now do you?"

He sighed. "I guess not. B-But on the bright side, I think shopping just got a little easier, thanks."

"I guess it was no problem, but you're a really slow learner." She gazed at the microwave clock, 1:45. "I'm gonna go, and eat something, I'll see you later Gilbert." Natalia spoke and started to make her way out of the kitchen.

"B-But you know you could use some company, right?" Gilbert asked at the last minute.

He wasn't sure why he wanted to spend time with Natalia, he could be spending this time with Elizabeta.

However, he didn't want to, he'd rather spend this Saturday with Natalia.

Natalia stopped at the door, thinking about it for a moment before frowning and flatly saying, "No." and continuing out the kitchen and out the door.

Gilbert sighed as he went to the door to lock it, but before he could make it, Natalia opened the door back up. "Come on Gilbert." She spoke in a tired voice.

Gilbert smirked. "I guess you changed your mind. Then again, who wouldn't want to spend lunch with the awesome me?"

Natalia got out her keys while rolling her eyes. "Believe it or not, that reason didn't even come up, sorry." She started flatly, "I just thought it would be a little reasonable to make you lunch since you made me breakfast this morning."

Natalia opened the door, and tossed the keys on the wooden coffee table.

"Anything in particular you want?" She asked making her way to the kitchen.

Gilbert sat on the couch. "Nah, you can make anything you want, I don't care."

"Is Chicken & Broccoli soup alright?"

"Uh, yeah that's alright."

Natalia started taking down the ingredients. "Find something good on t.v. while you're in there." She called.

Gilbert grabbed the remote and turned on the television. He rolled his eyes seeing that it was already on Lifetime. He went channel surfing, finding nothing good on at all.

Natalia came out the kitchen, and sat next to him. "Have you found anything yet?"

"No, there's nothing on at all."

"Give me that." She said, and grabbed the remote. Natalia changed it to Lifetime, and on television, was an old re-run of Grey's Anatomy.

"You watch Grey's Anatomy?" Gilbert asked.

"Problem?"

"No, it's actually a pretty cool show, my favorite episodes are from the earliest seasons."

Natalia's eyebrows arched with interest. "I guess that's another one of the very few things we have in common." Natalia spoke, her eyes glued to the television.

They stayed silent, watching the television until it went to commercial. Natalia went to the kitchen and brought back 2 bowls of soup before the break was over.

"This is really good, is it homemade?" Gilbert asked, another spoonful of soup in his hand.

Natalia scoffed and smirked. "Well if you mean homemade you mean out of the can then yes."

Gilbert laughed a bit. "You know Natalia, you may be cold-hearted, but you've got a really cool sense of humor."

Natalia gave a small smile. "Thanks. You may be a loud, cocky, idiot, but… huh I can't think of anything." She said before shrugging.

"Oh now that's just not fair."

"Calm down, it was a joke. You may be a loud, cocky, idiot, but I guess you're not that bad of a fake boyfriend." She mumbled.

Gilbert grinned. "I knew it. Well, you're not that bad if a fake girlfriend either."

* * *

Gilbert looked out the window, night was beginning to fall. He had spent his whole day with Natalia like he wanted, even though it was spent watching Lifetime and LMN. Truth be told, it sort of freaked Gilbert out that some of those movies were based on true events. How could someone seriously date rape a bunch of girls and be a jury away from getting away with it?

Other than that, it was a chill day, and he actually liked it. He liked how Natalia was curled up on the couch, laying on him. She was finally starting to relax around him and he was glad for that.

"So, is this how you spend every weekend?" He finally asked.

"No, sometimes I do those giant washes, or maybe when I really feel like it and save up to visit my dad and siblings like last weekend."

"But other then that you just sit around and watch LMN and Lifetime? Don't you ever go out or something?"

"Out in the big scary world on my own just to go out or something? No thanks." She said, her eyes never leaving the television.

Gilbert pouted. He wasn't sure why he thought Natalia would be those type of girls that go out and have fun, he just did, and still did to be honest. Suddenly, he grinned, and turned to Natalia. "Get dressed, something nice, like a dress, yeah, wear a dress." He said getting up from the couch.

"Ugh, where are we going now?" Natalia asked in an exasperated voice.

Gilbert turned to her. "I'm taking you out. Meet me at my house in one hour."

"Well could you at least tell me where we're going so I can dress right?"

He was grinning once more now. "Dancing." He said, and breezed out of the apartment.

* * *

"Gilbert, couldn't you just leave me in peace to watch my stories?" Natalia asked, her arms crossed as she sat lowly in the passenger seat.

Gilbert scoffed from the driver's seat. "Umm, no? You have to get out sometimes. Just be lucky that I wanted to do that for you." He said.

"But I don't even know how to dance." She lied.

"Oh me either, so i guess we'll look awkward dancing together. Besides, I really wanted to go to that new dance club with someone cool, but I guess you'll have to do."

Natalia glared at him. "Will you ever stop saying that?"

"I doubt it."

"Well have I ever mentioned how much I hate you?"

Gilbert chuckled in a cocky manner. "Oh get out, if you really hated me you would have never said yes to this whole mess to begin with."

Natalia stayed quiet, he was right about that. Why did she even say yes in the first place? Because she needed a new set of knives? Because she wanted to be a good person and be there for her neighbor? (Even Natalia had to laugh at that idea.) Or even, she just wanted to be something more than just a next door neighbor to Gilbert? 'Stop thinking Natalia, it gets annoying from time to time.' She scolded herself. "Are we there yet?" She asked.

"Almost. Gee, I didn't think it would be this far into town." Gilbert said as he turned a corner.

"Hey isn't right there?" Natalia asked pointing to the corner at the end of the street.

Gilbert frowned. "Why the hell would they put a dance club on the corner so people like us would have to park in the next street over?" He ranted.

"Just shut up and park on the next street."

* * *

With Gilbert's awkward shuffling on the dancefloor, he didn't look that much out of place, he actually looked normal.

Natalia had put her hair in a high ponytail, while she took a breath. Ever since they got there, all they've been doing was dancing.

Though she was tired, she was having fun with Gilbert. It's been a while since she danced, and she was having so much fun doing it again. 'Maybe Gilbert's right, I should go out more often.' She thought.

Gilbert grabbed her hand. "Come on the last song tonight, is a slow song."

"But, I don't want to—" Natalia's words were lost by Gilbert pulling her to the dancefloor. Natalia stumbled in her heals and fell into Gilbert's chest. "Dance." She finally mumbled.

"Oh come on, slow dancing is the only thing I can only do without looking weird." He said and snaked his hands around her slim waist.

She sighed. "Fine." She said as placed her hands on his shoulders and together, they slow danced.

Natalia relaxed after a while and laid her head on his chest. "You are a pretty good slow dancer." She mumbled into his chest.

"You could say I'm an awesome dancer." He said and dipped her, not caring if he was on beat with the song, all he wanted to do was dip her. He looked at her, her deep blue eyes sparkled slightly in the low lights.

God she was beautiful.

"Gilbert?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I come back up now?" She asked, a small smile on her face.

Gilbert smiled weakly. "Oh, sure." He said and pulled her back up.

"I swear, you are like the biggest show-off." She told him shaking his head, but she still continued to smile.

Gilbert bit his lip. "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"Well I've wanted to tell you this but, you've got a really nice smile 'Talia." He finally told her quietly.

Natalia tried to keep her blush down, but it still came out regardless. "Thanks Gil."

.

.

.

"You're not a bad dancer." Gilbert commented/

"That's because I can actually dance, idiot."

"But—"

"I lied." She said as she continued to the car.

Gilbert stopped and looked at her in disbelief. "Why?"

Natalia stopped and turned around. "Because I thought it would get me out of going dancing, obviously not. But, look on the brightside, I ended up having a good time." She admitted and continued to the car.

Gilbert smiled softly. "That's all that matters." He said and continued to the car as well.

Gilbert opened the door over on Natalia's side and she slipped inside. After that, he slipped in the driver's seat, turned on the engine, and drove off.

They drove in silence, but Gilbert really needed to talk to Natalia about.

He decided that it could wait until they got home.

* * *

"Thank for buying me dinner Gilbert, I'll pay you back, alright?" Natalia spoke as she started fishing out her keys.

"Don't, it's totally cool. But…can I ask you something?"

"Anything." She asked as she turned the key in the lock.

He gave a heavy breath. "What..do you really think of Elizabeta?" He asked.

Natalia stopped. Why bring her up? Wasn't it obvious that she did not like Elizabeta? Besides, what was she even supposed to say? She's rude and mean and sloppy and frizzy and that she didn't like her at all? That she alright, and not that bad?

She sighed as she turned around to Gilbert. "Honestly, I think you could do better." She told him simply.

"What makes you think that?" Was his instant reply.

Natalia stared at him incredulously. "What makes me think that? Gilbert, the only reason why she wants to be with you is because you're 'with me'." She nearly using air quotes with her free hand.

"Natalia she's not a bad person, she..just doesn't know what she wants." He defended.

Natalia scoffed. "Oh she knows what she wants, she just prefers getting it the grimiest way possible!"

"So, what? Do you think I should just date someone like you and call it a quits?"

She hesitated for a second. "No, that's not what I'm saying at all, what I'm saying is that you can find someone better. Someone that won't to put you though so much just to _be_ with them."

"Well you know what 'Talia, I have loved this girl for almost 9, going on 10 years, and I don't mind doing just about anything if it meant being with her."

Natalia felt herself getting angry and frustrated yet again. "Anything huh? Anything like going as far as playing fucking, _make-believe_ with some girl, just to be with another girl? Going as far as being happy with the supposed 'girl of your dreams' and not even _caring_ about the person you were playing pretend with after everything's all said and done? Oh yeah Gil, you'd do just about anything." And with that, she snatched the keys out the door, flung open the door, and slammed it behind her.

Natalia breathed heavily as she leaned back on the door and sunk to the floor. Why did she just say all of that? She was speaking as if she actually _loved_ Gilbert, which she _didn't._

Did she?

Natalia shook her head. She couldn't possibly. He was cocky, annoying, and will do anything to get what he wants…Then there are times where he's funny and flirty and cuddly. Of course he was still rather cocky, but she still loved him, so how could she complain?

Natalia almost screamed. She had so many thoughts about Gilbert. One minute she hates him, the next she loves him. One minute she doesn't want him to step out of her life when everything is over, and the next minute she couldn't wait until all of this was over and that he'll be out of her life for good along with Elizabeta.

Elizabeta.

Natalia blamed a lot of things on her.

"Oh Gilbert, I know you know you can do better than her, so why won't you just admit that to yourself? Why do you accept the love that you don't deserve? Why the hell are you so bad a picking women? You're just like my dad sometimes, I swear." She said to herself and went off to bed.

Truth be told, she always wanted to find someone like her dad, someone she knew was going to treat her right.

Maybe she should just wait. Maybe Gilbert will finally find out that Elizabeta really is beneath him and realize that it was Natalia that was in love with him this whole time.

Natalia snuggled up in her warm covers. She's accepted it, she loved Gilbert.

And now she waits.

She was a patient girl, waiting was no problem. All she knew was that he better not take long.

* * *

A/N So Natalia has finally admitted to herself that she likes Gilbert, after eight, count 'em, eight chapters. I'm on fire. That is all. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and all that jazz. And don't forget to review, because that always makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside upon getting one.


	9. Take Care Of Her While I'm Gone

A/N I don't know what I did, it's all just a blur..That sounded like song lyrics...I'm cool. Anyways, sorry it took so long, Sick, singing, school, College Prep, and now, low Iron Levels-.- But excuse my ranting, you should be reading, so, happy reading^-^

* * *

They sat in silence as Kathusha stared at her father in the late afternoon. He was paler than usual, visibility shaking, and he's barely touched his lunch.

"Papa, is there something wrong?" She asked quietly.

He didn't listen, he just continued writing in his book.

"Papa?" She said a little louder.

Still no response.

"Papa!"

Ever so calmly, Mr. Arlovskaya looked up at the girl, he looked so tired. "Call Natalia." He said weakly and started to violently cough.

* * *

It bothered Gilbert all night about what Natalia said to him. She was speaking as if she liked him. 'Don't be stupid Gilbert, she doesn't like you.'He thought as he stepped out of the shower.

Maybe he should just apologize. Not only is Elizabeta important to him,but Natalia is too and she needs to know that. She needs to know that she'll still be an important person to him and that he won't forget about her, even when he and Elizabeta get together.

Gilbert quickly dried off and slipped on some clean clothes. Then he went over to Natalia's house, and softly knocked on the door.

Natalia opened the door, a case in hand, jacket on, ready to leave.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "Are you going somewhere or something?"

She rolled her eyes. "Obviously. I have to go see my dad, there's something wrong with him, and he wanted me to come and see him." She said coming out the house and locking the door.

Gilbert wasn't sure if he registered all of that. She was speaking so fast and moving so quickly. "Oh…" He simply said.

"I'll probably be there for a couple of days, so try to get Elizabeta to be your girlfriend by then, it's the best time to do it." She mumbled to him before walking off.

"B-But wait! Don't you want me to go with you or something? Besides, I had something to tell you." Gilbert called after her.

She stopped and whipped around. "Oh now you care." She spoke coldly. "Whatever you have to say to me, I know it can wait until I come back. Goodbye, Gilbert." She said and made her way down the stairs.

Gilbert sighed and went back home.

* * *

Natalia didn't care how she was getting there, she was getting to her father if it was the last thing she did. She'd fly through traffic as if her life depended on it. But in reality,

her _father's_ life depended on it.

"Oh Papa, please be alright when I get there, I'll be there as soon as I can." She quietly pleaded to no one.

* * *

She didn't call.

How was he to know that she was alright? How was he to know if she was there or not? Was she now cradling her father's hand or was she still stuck in traffic?

Gilbert looked at the clock, 5 o'clock. Using logic, she should be almost there or there already. Perhaps she's been there for a while now, since she probably drove as fast as she could because the issue was concerning her father.

All he hoped was that she was alright.

Gilbert shot up in bed. What was he doing? Lying in bed, wasting his life away like some broken hearted teenage _girl_.

"I don't know why I'm sulking." He said hopping out of bed and going to his closet to retrieve his old case.

"I'm mean, _she's_ mad at _me_," he continued on as he unzipped his bag and started grabbing clothes out of his drawer.

"I shouldn't even have to care right now." He said and found a black suit in the closet as well and slipped that in his case as well.

There was a knock at the door. "Coming!" He shouted.

Gilbert looked at his half packed case and sighed. "I _shouldn't_ care so much, but I _do_." He said quietly and went to go and open the door.

Gilbert opened the door, and there was Elizabeta.

"Oh, hey Liz." He said brightening up a bit.

Elizabeta smiled. "Hey Gil, mind if I come in?" she asked.

Gilbert stepped aside for her to come in. "No, not at all."

"I hope I didn't come at a bad time, were you doing something?" She asked as she took her jacket off and hung it up on the coat rack.

"A-Actually, I was just getting ready to do the dishes." He lied.

"Oh? Want some help?"

"Help would be nice." He said and he made his way to the kitchen.

"Alright, what do you want me to do?"

Gilbert slid over. "You can rinse and put up the dishes." He ordered.

"Sure thing." She said and rolled up her sleeves and got herself ready to work.

They worked together, getting all the dishes in the sink clean.

But washing dishes just wasn't the same without Natalia.

"So, where's Natalia? I haven't seen her yet." Elizabeta asked.

"She's with her father 4 hours away." He answered lightly.

"Ah, too bad." She said looking over at him.

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"Well, at least I'm still here."

Gilbert turned to her and smiled a bit. "Yeah, you are. Thanks." He said and lightly kissed her cheek.

Elizabeta blushed a little before looking over at him again.

Gilbert caught her looking and started into her eyes, they had a look of need, want.

He leaned closer to her, and so did she.

They were so close, _intimately_ close.

_"You don't have to be some formal gentleman to impress my dad, just be yourself. He'll like you either way."_

He was still thinking about her, even in this type of situation.

_"You may be a loud, cocky, idiot, but I guess you're not that bad of a fake boyfriend."_

Elizabeta was no Natalia, no matter how much she wanted to be.

_"Honestly, I think you could do better."_

"Gilbert..?" Elizabeta called quietly.

Gilbert realized how close they were and recoiled. "I-I'm sorry Liz, but there's somewhere I have to be." He told her as he left out the kitchen.

He ran to his room to finish packing, shoving a few more clothes and his suit in the case before zipping it up.

"You're about to go to her, aren't you?"

Gilbert turned around, case in hand. "I'm sorry." He told her.

Elizabeta waved him off. "Don't be, go. Go and see about your girlfriend."

Gilbert slowly walked over to her, dropped his case, and threw his arms around the other girl. "Thanks, for understanding Elizabeta."

Elizabeta quickly embraced him. "Yeah, its no big deal. Now get out of here. if your lucky then you might be able to catch the ending of rush hour. I'll finish up the dishes and lock up the house. The key is on top of the door frame, right?"

Gilbert grinned. "Right. Now I'm gonna go, thanks again." He said, and softly cupped her face to kiss her forehead.

Gilbert grabbed his case, and headed out the door, leaving Elizabeta in his bedroom alone.

She flopped on the bed sighing heavily. "They say if you love someone, set it free."

* * *

8:30.

Natalia's been holding her father's left hand for roughly about 4 hours, and there was nothing that was going to stop her from doing it for another 4 hours if she had to.

Kathusha had the right hand. The same thing went for her.

Ivan sat in the chair on the other side of the room quietly. Though he wasn't his biological father, he was still his father.

Their father was dying, and there was nothing they could do about it.

Natalia never felt so afraid in her life. She always thought he'd live forever. Of course it was a rather childish belief, but a belief indeed. He looked fine 2 weeks ago.

Oh how time changing makes everything seem so, _different_.

"Papa, promise me you'll try to stay here for as long as you can." Kathusha said quietly.

Mr. Arlovskaya smiled weakly. "I'll try to stay for as long as I can, for the both of you…I'm just glad I could spend this time with my babies."

When Natalia held his hand tighter,she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up. "What are you doing here Gilbert?"

He smiled. "I'm here to support my girlfriend."

8:30.

Roughly 4 hours.

Natalia released her father's hand, stood up, and threw her arms around Gilbert.

"I hate you for not coming earlier and I'm still mad at you, but God I needed you here. I need you here so badly." She whispered to him.

"I'm sorry, you're important to me, you're special to me,and I care about you. I'm here now, don't worry." He whispered that over and over as he held her tightly.

Natalia was weak and needed comfort. Gilbert was more than happy to be her comfort.

"Well look who it is." Mr. Arlovskaya quietly spoke as he straightened up a bit.

Gilbert smiled weakly at him. "Hey there Mr. Arlovskaya, how are you?"

"I've been better. But I'd be even better if I talked to you." He said simply.

Gilbert raised a brow."Just me?"

He nodded as he looked around. "You all heard me. Out, out, out." He told him, shoo-ing all of his children.

Gilbert turned to the kids and did the favor of pushing them out the room. "You all heard your father, out, out, out."

Once they were all out the room, Gilbert closed the door and threw his hands in the air triumphantly.

Mr. Arlovskaya chuckled lightly before coughing harshly.

Gilbert frowned and went over to hand him a tissue. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you only want to talk to me?"

"Because you're a special young man."

"With all due respect sir, you've only met me one time."

"I know, but there's something about you that makes you different from the rest. I've never seen Natalia so happy before."

"Only because she's around you."

"You as well. She's happier because of you. It's just harder for her to express her feelings around others. Did you know, she was holding my hand since 4:33 in the afternoon, and didn't let go…until you came?"

Gilbert swallowed and shook his head.

"She needed you to be here—"

"And I'm here now. I would have came earlier if it wasn't for me getting my priorities right. Right now, me taking care of her is the main priority."

He smiled softly."..Thank you for taking care of my precious Natalia. You're a good man, Gilbert. Do you mind calling my children back in, my hands are getting cold again."

Gilbert smiled back. "Of course." He said and went over to the door.

Gilbert opened the door, and in seconds, Natalia had him pinned up against the wall. She grabbed his shirt, and pulled him down to her level.

"Push me out a room again, and there will be a knife in your back, understand?"

He sighed, "Oh 'Talia, just go and warm your father's hands up." He said and gave a wry smile.

Natalia frowned before going back over to her father's side.

"Papa, your hands won't get any warmer." Kathusha said quietly.

"Well then I guess that means it's time, my darling Kat." Mr. Arlovskaya said weakly.

"Papa, don't talk like that, you still have to stay with us."

"Oh I'm afraid I've prolonged this for as long as I can, my precious Nat. Remember, that I love you both. Everything you'll need to know afterwards, is in that black book." He murmured, his eyes flickering to the book on the nightstand.

"Is there anything else you need?"

He shook his head, his eyes half-lidded "Seeing my children together one last time, and knowing that they're both taken care of once I'm gone…Is all, I care about…" Were his last words before, his hands fell limp in the girls hands, and he fell into an eternal sleep.

* * *

Natalia didn't cry, but Kathusha certainly did. It surprised Gilbert.

The least he could do was take her to her sister's and brother's house.

He glanced at her. One hand rested on her chin as she stared out the window.

Gilbert looked at free hand, hesitated, and then gently placed it on top of hers.

Natalia glanced over at him, turned back to continue looking out the window, and intertwined their fingers.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine. The house is the third one on the left by the way." She murmured tiredly.

He sighed. "Alright." He drove up a little bit more to the house and parked in the driveway.

Natalia quickly got out the car and went inside, leaving Gilbert to carry the bags in the house.

Gilbert hauled the bags in the house, and noticed Ivan coming down the stairs. "Do you know where Natalia is?" He asked.

"Guest room at the end of the hall upstairs." He mumbled.

He raced upstairs, and softly knocked on the door. "Go away." Came Natalia's muffled reply.

"So you don't want your case?" Gilbert asked through the door.

There was a moment of shuffling before he heard the soft click from the door. He pushed the door open.

"'Talia..?"

She sat in bed, her chin rested on her knees as she sat.

Gilbert put the cases in the corner, and sat on the bed next to Natalia. "You alright?" He asked again.

She nodded. "I'm gonna get ready for bed. Are you gonna sleep in here?" She walked over to her case and pulled out her pajamas, spaghetti straps and shorts of course.

"I don't mind sleeping in here if you want me to that badly."

Natalia held back the smile coming on her face. "Shut up Gilbert." She said and went to go and get dressed in the bathroom.

Gilbert grabbed his pajamas out of his case and slipped them on.

Flopping back on the bed, he grabbed the framed photo on the nightstand and smiled. It was a picture of a small Kathusha and Natalia hugging a young and healthy Mr. Arlovskaya. The were all grinning so happily, especially Natalia. She looked about 5 to Gilbert, and so adorable. Rosy cheeks, shining dark eyes, childish grin.

Natalia came back in the room, and Gilbert couldn't help but compare. She was much paler, a permanent frown on her face, and her eyes were glazed over with fatigue and stress.

She crawled under the warm covers along with Gilbert and snuggled close to him for warmth.

"Goodnight 'Talia."

"Goodnight Gilbert."

With that, Gilbert turned off the light.

It was only about 30 minutes passed when Gilbert heard sniffling. He rolled over and turned on the light. "Alright, I herd a sniffle, now I know you're not alright." He told her.

Natalia whipped her eyes. "Its nothing Gilbert, just go back to sleep."

"Stopped telling me that. Look, you just lost your father. Your _father_. Someone you were really close to and loved with all your heart just left this world, so it's okay to cry over that. When my dad died, hell I cried in my room for days, and didn't come out unless Ludwig needed something. So it's fine to release some feelings like that. You can't keep it bottled up until you explode. That's not good, and it'll lead to something worse, like depression. So go ahead, cry if you need to, scream, rant, break something, smoke a cigarette, I won't care what you do, as long as you feel better."

Natalia turned over to him, fresh tears in her eyes as she hid her face behind her hands.

Gilbert pulled her as close as he could. He lightly stroked her as she cried into his chest. "It'll be alright, I'm here. Cry as long as you have to. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He whispered as he gently rocked her.

With Gilbert's rocking and soft words, she didn't cry for as long as she thought she would. She calmed down quicker, and was soon fast asleep.

Gilbert didn't sleep, he was too busy looking at Natalia, and how her hair glowed in the dim moonlight.

Natalia was just so beautiful, wise, sarcastic, and strong (with an exceptional break from that every now and again). She was basically everything Gilbert could ever ask for, and without a doubt had feelings for her.

Then there was Elizabeta. The beautiful young woman whom he has been _in love_ with for almost a decade.

The only thing Gilbert knew, was that he couldn't keep them both.

* * *

A/N I should never kill another person because obvioulsy I suck at it-.- But I hope you guys liked it, don't forget to review, even though it's probably not even worth a review .-.


	10. She Dances

A/N Sorry, I've been out of town, and whatnot. This is just that fluff chapter that everyone has to have in their stories...unless it angst...Then, no fluff. Um..Happy reading~

* * *

"Ugh, Gilbert! You've been here for a week now, you should at least know not to use up all the hot water!" Natalia screamed from the bathroom.

"Well excuse for not feeling clean if I don't take a 15 minute shower!" He screamed back.

In one week, Gilbert quickly became accustomed to Natalia's crybaby sister and slightly creepy brother. He found it strange himself actually, though Ivan was creepy; when Natalia even _talked_ to him he turns into a terrified child.

After getting dressed, Gilbert went downstairs to the kitchen. Kathusha was making breakfast, Ivan was sitting at the table, a black book in his hand.

"Do you need any help Kathusha?" Gilbert asked.

Kathusha looked up from the stove. "Oh no thank you Gilbert. You can just take your seat at the table, I'm almost done anyways." She spoke and looked back to the stove.

Gilbert just gave a curt nod and sat in the spot he usually sat in. "Uh, good morning Ivan." Gilbert spoke to the other man.

Ivan looked up, a friendly smile on his face "Good morning Gilbert." He simply replied.

He wasn't sure why but no matter how friendly his smile is or how childish that face looked, he seemed to have this creepy aura that made Gilbert shiver.

Natalia came downstairs and took her spot next to Gilbert, though she didn't tell him good morning, nor faced him.

Gilbert pouted. "Are you still mad at me?"

He got no reply.

"Okay I won't use up all the hot water next time, now will you please tell me good morning?" He whined.

Still no reply.

Gilbert pulled her from her waist and nuzzled her neck.

Natalia shivered at his touch. Though it felt nice, she was still mad at him. "Gilbert stop touching me I'm mad at you." She said squirming out of his arms.

Gilbert held her tighter. "Nope. I'm not letting you go until you forgive me and tell me good morning." He said into her shoulder blade.

Natalia sighed. "Fine, I forgive you, good morning, now let me go." She said in a half hearted voice.

He shook his head. "You gotta say it like you mean it." He whispered to her as he nuzzled he neck again.

Natalia shivered again, she loved when he nuzzled her neck like that. Why did he always have to do this to her?

"Good morning Gilbert, I forgive you." She said as sweetly as she could.

Natalia could feel Gilbert's smirk against her neck. "Good morning Natalia." He replied and placed a light butterfly kiss on her neck.

She pushed him off, a huge blush on her face. She hated him so much, yet she loved him with all her heart.

Kathusha gave everyone a plate full of food before she sat down and made her own self a breakfast plate. "I think we'll be out all day making arrangements for papa's funeral." She told her siblings.

"Well you and Ivan can do it because I don't want to go." Natalia said stubbornly.

Kathusha sighed. "Natalia you have to come with us. The only reason why you're not going is because you'd rather spend your whole day being locked downstairs in the basement."

"Exactly, so I'm not going to go."

"B-But I don't know how to plan a funeral! I don't even know where to start!"

"Well I would think that you would start by reading this." Ivan said closing the book he hand in his hands and slid it in the middle of the table.

That little black book was Mr. Arlovskaya's book.

neither daughter dared to touch it.

After a long while, Gilbert swept up the book and started to skim through it.

"Autobiography, Kind Of Casket, What I Wish To Wear, A Note To Kathusha, A Note To Ivan, A Note To Natalia, and that's only getting into the book. You're father wrote you guys a book on what to do after he died." He stated quietly.

Natalia stood up abruptly, but Gilbert grabbed her arm before she could move anymore. She jerked her arm back and made her way downstairs to the basement.

"Do you want me to go and get her?" Gilbert asked.

Kathusha sighed and shook her head. "No, it's fine. She wasn't very good with displaying her emotions, so she goes to the basement and display them there." She stood up grabbing the book and looked over at Ivan who stood up as well.

Ivan grabbed their coats and they made their way to the door.

"So, what does she do while she's down there?"

Kathusha turned around to him and simply said, "She dances." And they made their way out the door.

Gilbert mouthed the words Kathusha said to him and looked at the door that led to the basement.

Dare he go and watch?

Gilbert shook his head defiantly. "No. She's venting her problems through dance and I would think that she would want some privacy." He spoke to himself and cleared the table.

He walked past the door and stopped. "No, just go back to the room Gilbert." He mumbled and walked past the door but stopped again. "Well I guess it wouldn't help to observe her technique." He concluded and opened the door quietly making his way down the stairs until he could see her.

She danced in a series of practiced dance movements. All of her movements were light, graceful, and elegant.

'She's a contemporary dancer.' Gilbert thought as his eyes stayed glued to her.

Natalia danced to every song that came on the radio whether it was fast or slow and if it fit her dancing or not, she danced. Gilbert wondered how long she's been dancing, how she learned to dance, if she ever been in any competitions, and that's just scratching the surface of his questions.

After about a half hour later she stopped dancing and rested on the wall breathing heavily. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and stood up. Natalia took a few deep breaths before she started doing Fouettes. She did them for as long as she could before she fell on the concrete floor. Suddenly, she through her head back and laughed loudly snorting in the process.

Gilbert grinned when she snorted. It was rather cute. Not to mention that her laughter was contagious, so he found himself laughing as well.

Natalia looked over at the stairs. "Gilbert?" She called.

Gilbert sighed and made his way down the stairs, smiling nervously. "Hey there, Natalia."

Natalia frowned. "Gilbert you creep! You were watching me dance?" She yelled at him.

"Aww don't be mad, you're an amazing dancer, and it was kinda cute when you did that little snort thing."

"Gilbert!"

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry for watching you, I wasn't really planning on doing it, but it sort of just..happened." He explained shrugging.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said and sunk to the floor.

Gilbert sat next to her. "You know, I wasn't kidding when I said you're an amazing dancer."

She scoffed. "Not good enough to go to a P.A school." She grumbled.

"A P.A school?"

"Performing Arts. I'm not good enough to go to a P.A school, no matter how long I've been practicing."

"How long have you been practicing?"

"Since I was like 10."

"Well 'Talia, if you've been practicing for that long then you're bound to get into a P.A school!"

She gave a wry smile. "I wish. But my technique is sloppy, my Fouettes are weak, and my posture is horid. Besides, I like being healthy."

Gilbert looked at her strangely."Aren't all dancers healthy?"

Natalia threw her head back and laughed bitterly."They're supposed to be. Believe it or not, there are dancers that are bulimic so they can avoid seeing their thighs touch, because they think that's the way to achieve the perfect dancer body. There are dancers that starve themselves just so they can see their ribcage because they thought they looked disgusting if they couldn't see it…I didn't want to be that." She said standing up.

Gilbert observed her as she walked around a bit. Her thighs didn't touch, you could visibly see her spine and her arms were rather thin. Oh how she was a tiny little thing.

"But you were one of those girls once, weren't you?" He asked quietly.

"Unintentionally." She spat. "I had a health condition. Girls would come up to me and tell me how lucky I was, and that I didn't have to try as much as them, but little did they know, it was hell. If I ate too much, I'd feel sick, sometimes to the point of vomiting it back up. I hated the girls that got to eat sandwiches, and pizza, while I was praying that I could at least hold down a bag of fucking chips!" She screamed, tears collecting at the rims of her eyes. "It wasn't fair! Being able to only tolerate things like apples and salad, gets to you after a while! And after years of taking medicine and therapy, you grow angry and bitter and your always mad at the world when you don't know why! To this day, I get excited about talking about my first slice of pizza, which I didn't have until I was 16 years old!" Natalia's voice broke, tears rolling down her face.

Gilbert got up and hugged her as tightly as he could. He wished he could just hold her until he saw fit to stop. He doubt she's ever told anyone this, which is probably why she got caught up with her feelings. "I'm glad you're better." He whispered to her, stroking her long hair.

Natalia just held onto him tighter as she cried.

Gilbert frowned. "You're not fully better, are you?"

She shook her head.

"Well listen," He grabbed her and cupped her face, "the hard part's over, yeah? Now you can eat all the pizza to your heart's content."

"Well I still have to be cautious now and then, but I guess your right. But...it was just so much on me, I just…didn't know how to handle it all." She whispered.

"Hey, you can finally eat what you want after 16 years, I say you did pretty good at handling it." He said smiling at her.

Natalia smiled back and hugged him tightly.

"Ah, there's that cute smile of yours." He said gently wiping the tears off her face.

She laughed quietly. "Thank you Gilbert."

"Aww it was no problem, but..can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Can you laugh and do that snort thing again?"

Natalia grimaced and pushed Gilbert off of her, a small blush on her face. "Idiot." She mumbled and made her way upstairs.

Gilbert quickly followed her. "Oh come on, it was so cute! Please?" He whined.

"No, now come on I'm ordering pizza for lunch." She said and continued her way upstairs.

Gilbert smiled and quietly followed behind her.

* * *

A/N Yeah, another major headcanon of mine. BTW one of my friends is a dancer and she told me that about the dancers and stuff, not sure if it's true, but I just had to put it in there because it was so..asdfghjkl; you know? Oh! And my Best friend has a condition like that too. She can't eat much without feeling sick and stuff, so she eats _really_ light foods. Anyways thanks for reading, until next chapter everyone~ Don't forget to review, because it's chicken noodle soup for the soul c:


	11. Speak Child!

A/N So I just got done with finals, and I'm on break, so in other words, I now have time to write. Okay, thank. Happy reading~

* * *

Natalia rolled over off of Gilbert and her eyes snapped open. She popped up from the bed and looked around. "Kathusha!" She screamed in the house.

No reply.

"Ivan!"

Still no reply.

"Dammit, Gilbert, wake up." She said shaking him.

"Hmm, don't wanna…" he murmured and turned over.

Natalia gritted her teeth and pushed him out the bed and on the floor.

"Oww, why would you do that?" Gilbert whined and held his head.

"I said get the hell up. We are going to be late for my dad's funeral. Go in my sister's room and pick me out a dress, the smallest one you can find, and pick me out a perfume bottle, get some eyeliner, and red lipstick, I'm going to hop in the shower." She spoke and stepped over Gilbert and to the door.

"Hey, 'Talia."

"What?"

"Next time you wear a nightgown, remember to wear underwear." Gilbert said, a smirk on his face.

Natalia's eyes widened and a blush ran across her face. "I really hate you sometimes." She mumbled and went out the door.

Gilbert got off the ground and went to Kathusha's room. He picked out a small black dress in the back of the closet, then the perfume, eyeliner, and lipstick. He went back to the room, tossing everything on the bed before looking in his case for his suit.

"Alright Gilbert, go take your shower."

Gilbert leaned back up and turned around, nearly dropping his suit in the process.

Natalia wrapped up in a fluffy pink towel. Her pale skin was glowing and shimmering from the water. Her hair was dripping wet, and stuck to her shoulders.

"Gilbert?"

He blinked. "What?"

"Stop looking at me like that."

Gilbert scoffed. "Like what Natalia?"

"Like you're fucking me with your eyes. Stop that." She said and mindlessly adjusted her towel.

He laughed at that. "Well you know, there's nothing stopping you from getting dressed."

"Except you looking at me like that." She mumbled and walked over to the bed.

Gilbert sat on the bed. "Don't be so insecure sometimes, Natalia."

"I'm not being—" She started but was cut off by Gilbert pulling her down and kissing her roughly.

Natalia grabbed his face and straddled his lap. What on Earth possessed Gilbert to be so forward? What possessed _her_ to be so forward?

Gilbert laid back on the bed, and leaned up to bite and suck on her neck, making her moan loudly.

Suddenly, her grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Natalia, snap out of it!" He said still shaking her.

Natalia blinked and pissed her off of him. "Gilbert why were you shaking me like that?" She yelled at him.

"Don't yell at me because you spaced outta nowhere!" He yelled back.

She blinked again. "I spaced out?"

He nodded. "Yeah. You were getting your clothes together then you just like, stopped moving."

"So all of that, which just happened was just a..? Daydream?" She said mouthing the last part.

"Nothing happened. What, did something happen while you spaced out or something?"

"I-It's nothing important, just go and take a shower." Natalia said tiredly.

Gilbert stood up, laughing a bit as he walked over to the door. "Alright fine, but in full honesty, your body is like twice as hot when it's wet and wrapped up in nothing but a towel."

"If I have to tell you to take a shower one more time I'm locking you in the basement, and that's a promise." She said narrowing her eyes at him.

Gilbert frowned mumbling something under his breath before walking out the room.

Natalia went over to the door and locked it. Sighing, she slid down the door.

'I swear, if I don't fuck Gilbert soon I'm going to go nuts.' She thought.

.

.

.

"Gilbert! Are you almost ready?" Natalia called as she added the hairband to her hair.

"I am ready, 'Talia." He said coming into the room.

Natalia looked at him and smiled. "You look nice," She told him, but suddenly frowned. "But you can't tie a tie." She said undoing the mess that he did with his tie.

"Sorry, I could never really get it." He said laughing a bit.

"It's fine. Kat had to tie my dad's ties before he got remarried, so let's see if I still remember how to do this myself. Head up."

Gilbert leaned his head up slightly. "You know, while you're talking about me, you don't look so bad yourself."

"Thanks." She murmured, not really paying attention as she hesitantly tied his tie. "There, that's how you do it." She said and smoothed it down for him.

Gilbert looked down at her work, smiling a bit. "I'll go and get the car." He said and left out the room.

While Gilbert went to go and get the car, Natalia ran around the house looking for her purse, and filling it with things she may need while she's gone. Natalia grabbed the spare set of keys, locked up the house, and went to the car.

"Do you remember where the church is?" She asked him as she strapped herself in.

"Yeah, I remember." He murmured backing out of the driveway and onto the street.

* * *

By the time they made it, service had already began. People were seated comfortably in the small church, while Kathusha and Ivan were seated at the very front. They quickly took their seats in the front, so they wouldn't disturb the service. People were dressed in dark and depressing clothes, a polished cherry wood casket sat at the front. It reminded Gilbert of when he lost his dad. He shivered at the memory, and Natalia looked over at him strangely. "Are you okay?" She whispered to him.

He smiled weakly. "I should be asking you that, it's not like it's my dad's funeral."

"That's right, you've been through this before, at a young age too. If it's too much for you to handle, you can just go outside, okay?"

"Look, I'm fine, seriously. I gotta support you, remember?"

Natalia hesitated for a moment before saying something, "Well, alright. If you say so." She said and turned her attention back to the service.

"Is Gilbert alright?" Kathusha whispered to Natalia.

She grimaced. "Don't even try to talk to me, you left me at home to oversleep. Way to go idiot." She whispered harshly.

"Well it's not my fault, Ivan was supposed to wake you up while I was in the shower. And then I was too busy worried about everything else on my mind I forgot to wake you up." She whined softly.

Natalia pushed her big sister back to glare at Ivan. His violet orbs caught a glimpse of her angry midnight blue orbs. She didn't say anything at all, just glared daggers into him. Soon he looked away quickly and squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

Smirking, Natalia once again turned her attention back to the service.

.

.

.

"And now, would anyone else like to say a few words about Nicholas G. Arlovskaya?" The priest asked the congress.

Kathusha looked around for more tissues to wipe her eyes of the fresh tears that came and she sighed. "Nat d-do you have any more t-tissues? I r-ran out." She hiccuped.

Sighing, Natalia looked for her purse only to find out that Gilbert was sitting on it. "Gil, stand up you're sitting on my purse." She whispered to him.

"Hm? Oh sure, hold on." He said and carefully stood up.

The priest looked over. "Ah yes, you son. You may come and say a few closing words."

Gilbert smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I don't really want—"

"Don't be shy son, just come on up and say a few words."

"But—"

"Just go Gilbert." Natalia whispered and pushed him out in the isle.

Gilbert hesitated for a moment before he moved to the pulpit and to the alter.

"Um, good afternoon everyone. My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt," he started. "I am Natalia Arlovskaya's boyfriend, and I'm here as her moral support. Years ago, when I was 18, I lost my father as well. He was a good man, just like Mr. Arlovskaya, so I know how it feels to lose someone so close to from her perspective. I didn't know Mr. Arlovskaya for very long. We met two times, and he was gone. But in those two times of talking, I knew that he was an amazing, amazing man. I knew that he was a good father by the way Natalia's face would light up whenever he talked to her. She always tells me that we were so alike. How we both could never tie a tie, and how we both show resilience, oh how the list could go on. But he isn't here anymore, and therefore we carry heavy hearts on this day. Though it will take time for us to heal; the world will keep turning, and we will move on, but Nicholas Arlovskaya will always hold an important part in our hearts, thank you." With that Gilbert went back to his seat, as everyone in the congregation clapped for him.

Natalia stood up and embraced him, Gilbert wasted no time wrapping his arms around her.

"You did a good job up there, I'm proud of you." She told him softly and lightly kissed his cheek.

Gilbert smiled softly. "I told you I've done this before. It was nothing."

Natalia took her seat, then Gilbert, and together, they finished watching the sermon.

"Thank you Mr. Beilschmidt for your beautiful closing words, and now, let us pray." Was the priest last words before everyone stood up and bowed their heads in prayer.

* * *

"You know, for your sister not knowing what she was doing, she did pretty well for planning her father's funeral." Gilbert spoke as they drove in the funeral line.

"She may have planned most of it crying—"

"All of it, she planned all of it crying."

"But she planned it regardless."

There was a split moment of silence

A quiet laughter came from the both of them.

Another moment of silence.

No laughter.

"Hey Gilbert."

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to go to the burial site."

Gilbert looked as if he was about to stroke out. "Why would you tell me that after I'm in the _funeral line? _Do you have any idea how much bad luck it is jumping out of the funeral line?" He practically screamed.

"I had to think about it okay?" She snapped. "I don't want to go to the burial site, and I don't want to go to the repast, I'm tired and I just want to go home."

Gilbert sighed. "Alright, listen, you can't go home yet, you have to put on your big girl thong and finish out the day because it's the right thing to do."

"First of all, I don't even wear thongs all the time, second of all, I don't feel like dealing with people right now telling me that they're sorry and that things will be better. I don't want their sympathy, and I don't want to be bothered."

"Well I didn't want to deal with anyone either when my dad died. I wanted to punch everyone in the face and tell them me and West were gonna be just fine without their comforting words; then go home and sulk in silence. But I couldn't. I knew I owed it to the people that respected my dad enough to even come to his funeral. I owed it to Ludwig because he didn't deserve to have everything thrown on him at such a young age. I owed it to my dad because I know he would have wanted me to step up and be a man. 'Talia, you may be the youngest, but your sister is going to need someone more than just your brother to get through the rest of the day. Now if you don't want to do it for anyone, you could at least do it for you dad because I know for a fact that he would have wanted his precious baby girl to stay strong and watch out for your brother and sister as they watch over you."

She sighed. "You're right Gilbert—"

"I know."

She glared at him. "Anyways, I should just finish out the day for dad because that what he would have wanted. Then I can go home, and watch old reruns of Will & Grace."

Gilbert chuckled. "That's the spirit 'Talia."

.

.

.

"I'm so sorry for your father dearie, he was a good man." Yet another lady said to her at the repast.

"I'm aware." Natalia mumbled.

Gilbert bowed her arm.

"I mean, thank you for your kind words."

With that, the lady moved on to her older siblings.

"Don't worry, it's almost over." Gilbert told her reassuringly.

Natalia pouted. "Whatever." She murmured.

"You look so cute when you pout like that."

"Gilbert could you not call me cute at my dad's funeral?"

"Ah, but I put a smile on your face."

Natalia smiled a bit more. "I guess you did huh?"

He nodded. "And that's all that matters." Gilbert spoke, a small smile on his face as well.

Suddenly Natalia placed a hand on top of his. "Gilbert, thank you for being here to support me, letting me cry on you, and tell you things I couldn't let others talk about. I've never showed so much emotion around one person before…I don't think I could have did it without you." She quietly told him.

Gilbert smiled softly. "I think that's about the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

Natalia slightly chuckled. "Give it a couple of days, I'll be back to my cold sarcastic ways soon."

* * *

Kathusha hugged her sister tightly. "Oh I'm going to miss my baby sister!" She said as she continued to cry.

"Ugh, Kat you've been crying all day. The average person would have ran out of tears by now." Natalia mumbled.

Wiping her tears, she looked at her and said, "Remember to all me sometimes, I'd love to hear from you sometimes baby sister. Oh! And take this with you." She said reaching over on the dining room table and giving her a book.

"Dad's book? You want me to keep it?"

"Well I can't get through it without crying and I already know Ivan wouldn't want it, so you keep it."

Natalia slipped the book in her case and reached up to kiss her sister's cheek. "Try not to cry a lot while I'm gone, it's a little hard to get here when you live 4 hours away from me."

"Oh! I know, I'll just move closer to you!"

"That's not what I meant Kat!" She yelled before sighing heavily. "Look, I gotta go. Gilbert's waiting for me, and it looks like it's about to rain."

"Right, bye-bye baby sister, I love you."

"Bye-bye big sister, I love you too."

Natalia went over to Ivan. "Goodbye big brother." She said in an almost haunting voice.

Ivan shivered. One day he will lean not to be freaked out by his little sister.

Natalia simply laughed and picked up her case. With a final goodbye, she was out the door.

She put her case in the trunk of her car and went over to Gilbert's car. "You need anything before we go home?"

He shook his head. "I should be okay with everything, but if I need anything, I'll call you."

"Okay, and try to keep up, I can't have you getting lost."

"Hey I found my way to the nursing home just fine."

She sighed. "Just, keep up Gilbert." She spoke and went to her car. She skipped in the driver's seat, started up the car, and started her way home, Gilbert close behind her.

* * *

"Oh my God, I am so happy to be home right now. Two weeks is too long to be away from home." Natalia said climbing the steps.

"Yeah, two weeks is a long—baby brother!" Gilbert instantly dropped his bags and ran over to his brother, who was leaning on the door frame of Gilbert's apartment.

"It's about time you got home." Ludwig murmured as he peeled his older brother off of him.

"Oh! By the way there's someone I'd like you to meet," He said pulling him over to Natalia. "West, this is my girlfriend, Natalia. 'Talia, this is my little brother Ludwig."

"Nice to meet you." They said to each other, shaking hands as well.

"So why did you have to fly here West?"

"Apparently sending kitchen knives out of the country is something they will not allow, so I had to deliver them personally. You're welcome." He said giving him the box of kitchen knives that clattered in the box loudly.

"So they let you get on a _plane_ with _knives_, but they won't let you send them through the _mail_?" Natalia asked.

"As ridiculous as it sounds, it's true." Ludwig mumbled.

"Well you must be sleepy, I am too. Let's get you to bed." Gilbert said and unlocked the door. "You can take my bed." He said and opened the door for him.

Ludwig grabbed his bag, Gilbert's as well, and made his way in the apartment.

Gilbert pulled the door up behind him. He gave Natalia the box of kitchen knives, and Natalia smiled widely and threw her free arm around him. "Thanks."

"It's the least I could do, besides you should be thanking my brother." He said hugging her back.

"He seems nice, and you treat him really well."

"Well he's all I got. Not to mention that I raised him for a good amount of his life."

"And he's taller than you. Let's not forget that important part."

"If you ever wanted get rid of your vegetables on your dinner plate, that guy is the way to go. He's a vegetable machine."

She laughed a bit at that. "Well I know it's been a long day for the both of us, so I'll let you go."

"Alright, goodnight 'Talia." He said and lightly kissed her forehead.

She looked up at him. He looked down at her. She leaned close to him, and he leaned closer. They were so close, their lips could have touched, not that it would have been a bad thing to Natalia.

Before Gilbert could lean any closer, the door opened.

"Gilbert, where are you bath towels? I want to take a shower before I go to bed." Ludwig told him.

Begrudgingly, Gilbert recoiled. "I'll show you West. Goodnight Natalia." He said again before he released her and disappeared into his apartment for the rest of the night.

"Goodnight Gilbert, I love you." She said to no one.

Sighing, Natalia unlocked her door, pulled her case in, locked the door and went to bed for the night.

* * *

A/N Ugh, Germany can be such a cockblock sometimes-.- Anyways, behold! Chapter 11~ I swear there is so much sexual tension in this story I could cry about it. Don't forget to review if there are people still reading this story. I could always use some support. c:


	12. Platonic Love & Romantic Love

A/N Prepare to be amazed as I post this chapter! Are you amazed yet..? No? Okay._. Just, happy reading.

* * *

A loud, obnoxious sound came from Natalia's phone on her nightstand.

"Alright, alright." She murmured feeling for her phone. She grasped it, pressed the call button, and held it up to her ear.

"Hello?" She said into the phone in a groggy voice.

"_Ooh, I should call you in the morning more often, you sound kinda cute when you're all sleepy and stuff."_

Natalia rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed. "Gilbert, what are you doing calling me in the morning?"

"_Oh I was just wondering if you wanted to come over for breakfast..?"_

"You made breakfast again?" She asked.

"_Nope, my brother's making it right now."_

"Why didn't you just invite Elizabeta over instead of me?"

There was a slight hesitation over the phone.

"_Well she's already met him before. Besides, he said he wanted to talk to you more."_

Gilbert's brother wanted to talk to her more? Well of course she wanted to talk to him a little more, but she didn't know he wanted to as well. "Well if he wants to talk to me a little more then okay, I'll be over soon."

"_Alright, I'll see you soon then_."

With that, Natalia ended the call, and climbed out of bed. She went over to the window and pulled up the blinds. "Hmm, it's still raining, must've been raining all night." She murmured and went to go and take her shower.

* * *

"Hey West, Natalia said she was coming over for breakfast." Gilbert said poking his head in the kitchen.

"Good. And she seems like a nice girl." Ludwig commented as he flipped over a pancake.

Gilbert hopped up on the counter. "Yeah, she acts kinda shy around new people." He said.

"Well she seems like good girl for you as well."

Gilbert laughed a bit. "She's not my actual girlfriend you know."

"But—"

"To make a long story short, she agreed to be my pretend girlfriend to make Elizabeta jealous in an exchange for the steel knives you made for her."

"You mean Elizabeta Héderváry?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I like her."

"It figures, you did spend all 4 years of your highschool career following after her like some lovesick puppy." Ludwig said with a small smirk.

"Haha, very funny…And extremely accurate." He said murmuring the last part.

"But I have to ask, how is that plan of yours working out?"

"Well to be honest, I think I fell in love with Natalia rather than Lizzie."

"Ah," Ludwig said nodding in understanding. "Well is it a bad thing that you fell in love with Natalia?" He asked.

"Of course not. She's smart, sarcastic, relaxed, and she's like a little swan when she dances. Not to mention she's like fucking _beautiful_."

"So what about Elizabeta?"

"Well as soon as I first saw her again after almost 10 years, I just fell in love with her all over again. Then we grew closer when we started hanging out again, but 'Talia's dad died. Therefore I had to comfort her and be with her for 2 weeks. But then in those two weeks, Natalia made me fall in love with her."

"Oh how there is so much irony in this it just hurts. But anyways, I'm guessing you don't want Elizabeta anymore?"

"Not really. I mean I know I loved her once, but it kinda just wore off and went to Natalia."

"So tell Natalia you love her." Ludwig said as if it were the obvious answer.

"Well I wanna, but what about Lizzie? I don't wanna break her heart because I think she actually loves me while I just love her more as a sister."

"Just love her platonically rather romantically, I know she'll understand."

Grinning, Gilbert hopped off the counter, and hugged his brother tightly. "West, you always know what to do."

"Gilbert let go of me I'm still making breakfast!"

* * *

Natalia slipped on her shoes sighing a bit; maybe she should just tell Gilbert how she really feels. As strange as it sounded, she was really in love with that cocky bastard.

But what good could really come from telling him? He likes Elizabeta…

Then again, he _did_ try to kiss her last night.

"Just tell him you love him Nat. Whatever happens will happen." She proclaimed and headed over to his apartment.

She knocked on the door and Gilbert opened it, a warm smile on his face. "Good morning." He greeted.

"Good morning." She said and slipped past Gilbert to make her way into the apartment.

"Um, good morning Mr. Belischmidt." Natalia said to Ludwig as she shrugged off her jacket and hung it up on the coat rack.

"Ludwig is just fine." He said poking his head out the kitchen.

"Alright, well Natalia is just fine with me." She responded.

"Okay, so when we first met how come you didn't call me Mr. Beilschmidt?" Gilbert asked defensively.

Natalia took her seat at the table and said, "Because you told me Gilbert was just fine."

Gilbert took the seat in front of her. "Well what if I lied or something?"

"Then I still would have been calling you Gilbert."

"Well what if—"

"Gilbert will you please just keep quiet and eat your breakfast?" Ludwig said sliding a plate in front of his older brother.

"Here you are Natalia. I wasn't really sure what you wanted so I just gave you the same thing I gave Gilbert, I hope that's okay." He said giving a plate to Natalia as well.

"That's fine, thank you Ludwig." She said and picked up her fork.

"I forgot to ask earlier about you West, so how have you been West? How's Feli too? And I bet the plane ride here was long wasn't it? But then again, I'm sure you muscled through something like that. I mean your big, tough West, I mean you can handle anything. Am I right or am I right?"

"I've been doing fine, Feliciano is fine as well, yes the plane right here was long and gruesome, and if you say so Gilbert." Ludwig murmured.

"Growing up with Gilbert must've been something." Natalia spoke.

"Wait something as in a good thing or a bad thing?"

"He was loud, cocky, pushy, sometimes extremely unreliable, and impossible to live with."

"Now didn't that sting?" Gilbert mumbled.

"But then I suppose it would have been impossible to live _without_ him as well. So overall yes, it was defiantly something to grow up with Gilbert."

"I still don't know if that's a good thing or bad thing."

Natalia sighed. "It's a good thing Gilbert."

"Oh, good. Because West wouldn't say anything _completely_ bad about me without reason. Right West?"

"If you say so Gilbert."

"Wait why do you call Ludwig a nickname but he doesn't call you one?"

"Well he used to call me East when he was younger because I was born on the East side of Germany, and he was born on the West, but I told him to stop calling me East because it sounded kinda stupid, so he just calls me Gilbert. I still call him West of course because it's cute." Gilbert explained.

"So when was the last time you called him by his actual name?"

"I don't really like talking about it." He said glaring at Ludwig, who rolled his eyes.

"The last time he called me by my name was when I was _five_ and I cut up all of his stupid trading cards."

"Baseball trading cards are _not_ stupid. Those cards were my _life_."

"He didn't talk to me for about 2 weeks after that." Ludwig said.

"So why did you cut them up?"

"Because I wanted to make a nice picture with them, for him. I even glued the chips of cards to paper so he could put it on the fridge."

"See? He didn't do it without reason. He wanted to make nice picture with them so you can put it on the fridge."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Gilbert murmured, poking at the last bits of his food.

"Gilbert, you're not still mad at him over it are you?"

He then held the coffee cup up to his lips. "Well I did say those Baseball cards were my life." He said and continued to glare at Ludwig from over the coffee cup.

Natalia looked at him incredulously. "Oh my God, it was like 21 years ago."

"20." Ludwig almost said defensively.

Natalia chuckled. "Sorry." She told him and turned back to Gilbert. "It was 20 years ago. Let it go."

Gilbert sighed. "Alright, fine. I forgive you West."

"I never said I'm—"

"I think that's as best as we are going to get." Natalia told him.

"Well on the brightside, breakfast was good." Gilbert spoke standing up to take the dishes.

"Yeah, it was really great." Natalia said passing him his empty plate.

"Well I'm glad it was seeing that I was forced into it." Ludwig said giving him his plate.

Gilbert frowned. "Oh that is so not true West." He said taking the dishes into the kitchen.

"It's okay, he forces people into doing a lot of things." Natalia murmured.

"Hey 'Talia?"

"What?"

"Do you mind taking over the dishes? I gotta go take a leak. I should have never downed that coffee like that."

She sighed and stood up. "Go pee."

"Thanks." He said as he left the kitchen. "Pee time, pee time!" He chanted as he ran to the bathroom.

"You know, he told me earlier this morning. About the pretending to be his girlfriend ordeal." Ludwig told Natalia once Gilbert was completely in the bathroom.

Natalia smiled a bit as she continued washing the dishes. "I thought he would. Thank you for the knives by the way. Your work is absolutely brilliant."

He then gave a small smile. "My pleasure."

"You know, it's a shame. He doesn't even know I'm in love with him." She said scrubbing a dish thoughtfully.

"Then just tell him how you feel, he'll understand. Believe me, he will."

"How can I? He likes Elizabeta."

"Yes, well that maybe true, but—"

"Okay pee time is over, who missed me?" Gilbert said sitting back down at the table, Ludwig's words being drowned out and forgotten.

"You can finish the last few dishes," Natalia spoke as she came out the kitchen and to the coat rack. "I'm going home."

Gilbert stood back up again. "Sure, I'll walk you home."

"I still live across the hall you know."

"I know, and I think it's best if I walk you over there. I mean, what if you get jumped halfway home? Or-Or shot? It'll all be my fault because—"

Natalia rolled her eyes. "It was nice meeting you Ludwig, have a safe trip home."

"You as well Natalia, and thank you."

"Come on Gil." She said pulling him out the door.

Like said before, Gilbert walked her home. Natalia fumbled for her keys in her jacket pocket. "I really enjoyed your brother, he's very sweet." She told him as she unlocked the door.

"Yeah, I did raise him pretty good didn't I?" Gilbert said proudly.

Natalia rolled her eyes. "If you say so."

"So ah, you pick a spot on where to put your knives yet?"

"Not really. I was too busy watching Will & Grace last night while cutting up some vegetables for the coming holiday, so I put them back in the box once I was done playing with them. But at least I cut enough for both Thanksgiving and Christmas." She said shrugging.

"Well if you need someone to watch Will and Grace with and/or another person's perspective on where to put your knives, you know who to call."

Natalia smiled at that. "I'll thing about it." She said turning back to her unlocked door.

"_Then just tell him how you feel, he'll understand. Believe me, he will."_

Suddenly Natalia hesitated. She turned back to Gilbert, but her gaze was stuck on the dirty, wooden floor. "Gilbert, I've been meaning to tell you something for a while now." She started.

"Gilbert slightly cocked his head. "For a while? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked.

"I couldn't find the words, the courage, or the importance to tell you, and I don't think I've still found the courage or words. But I know I've found the importance."

Deep inhale.

Shaky exhale.

"What I've been trying to tell you is that I—"

"Gilbert!" Elizabeta called coming up the stairs. She pulled him in a tight hug.

Natalia took a deep breath. 2. 3. She clenched and unclenched her fist as she felt her hatred for Elizabeta increase.

Elizabeta looked over at Natalia. "Gilbert told me that you were visiting your father. Is he okay?"

"No, he's dead." She replied coldly.

"Oh…well I'm really sorry to hear that, Natalia." She said.

"No you're not. All you care about is your precious Gilbert coming back; someone you didn't even notice unless he had a girlfriend." She spat.

"Natalia—"

"That isn't true!" Elizabeta yelled at her.

"Elizabeta—"

"Yes it is!" Natalia yelled back, "And you know it is." She said harshly. Before she could say anything else, Natalia swung her door open, pulled out her keys, and slammed it shut.

Elizabeta turned back to Gilbert. "I'm sorry, Gilbert." She said quietly.

"Wanna go for a walk?" He suddenly asked.

"It's raining—"

"I don't care, come on." He said and dragged her down the stairs.

.

.

.

The rain wasn't very light, and it was very cold. However Gilbert, didn't care one bit. He liked the way the cold droplets fell on his face when he looked up, and how he was able to see his breath in the cold autumn rain.

"How was it with me being gone away from you for 2 weeks?" He asked her over the rain.

Elizabeta shrugged. "Boring, but we've been separated longer than two weeks." She also spoke over the rain.

There was a moment of silence before Elizabeta asked, "Why did you pull me out in the rain?"

"I'm not sure myself, but God it's like a breath of fresh air out here. Then again, I guess that could be just me, huh? I don't know, maybe I needed something like this. A nice, cold rain to come down on me." He spoke as the rain finally started to take its toll on him, slowly soaking him.

Gilbert sighed. "You know, I don't care if I get sick standing out in the rain like this—"

Before he could say anything else, Elizabeta kissed him. A slow, sweet, soft kiss.

Gilbert blinked, sighed, and shook his head, a small smirk on his face as well. "I just like the feel of it on my skin, and how I can see my breath." He finished.

"Y-You didn't feel a thing in that kiss, did you?" She asked.

His smirk turned into a soft smile. "Truthfully, I felt like I was kissing my sister, rather than my girlfriend."

Elizabeta's chest deflated. "So you don't love me…"

"No, I love you. Believe me, I love you more than life itself. I thought I loved you romantically ever since I laid eyes on you Elizabeta Héderváry, which I did, but it sort of just turned into platonic."

"But Gilbert, _I _love _you_ romantically." She confessed.

"I thought you would say something like that. You don't love me like that, trust me you don't. You're just saying that because you think that if I fall in love with someone else, you'd lose your best friend…You're a _really_ protective girl Liz, and you always make the mistake of seeing it as love… _romantic_ love."

Elizabeta looked down at the ground as tears started to collect at the rims of her eyes. "I am so sorry Gilbert." She apologized quietly.

Gilbert embraced the girl, and she wrapped her arms around him tightly as she cried. "Don't be, you were doing your job as the protective best friend. And it's okay to cry too because I just got kinda deep with me being Gilbert and stuff, and I guess that is kinda scary with me being Gilbert and stuff, and I would guess that you never thought I could think like that, I get that too. You know, it took me a long time to figure out what it was really going on, but I think I got it, right?"

Elizabeta looked up at him, tears still on her face. "You got it faster than I did…That's a first." She teased lightly, a weak smile on her face.

Gilbert smiled. "Oh get out of here." He said ruffling her hair before asking, "We're okay?"

She sighed. "Yeah, we're okay. Still friends right?"

"Practically big brother and little sister."

She laughed. "I like that, well big brother, I'm going home, and you should go set the record straight with Natalia. She may be cynical, short tempered, and has the face of a cute little china doll, but I like her. She makes a nice verbal sparing partner, and she's perfect for you. You really know how to pick them."

Gilbert laughed at that. "Thanks. Now you be safe getting home." He said and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

"I will, and good luck with Natalia, bye!" She said and ran over to her car, started the engine, and headed home.

* * *

Natalia emptied the plain brown box of knives, grabbed the biggest one, and angrily stabbed the box, though it didn't really help the anger she had pinned up inside of her.

She felt like her heart was just ripped out and stepped on, her father just died, and she still couldn't figure out where to put her knives. How could Gilbert just pick Elizabeta over her? First he makes her have feelings for him, feelings she never thought she could even _have_, and he just leaves her high and dry.

How beautifully heartbreaking.

A knock came from the door, and Natalia dropped the knife on the counter, left out the kitchen, and went to the door to open it.

There stood a wet Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Instantly she closed the door but Gilbert caught the door with his hand. "Ohh, no you don't. We're gonna talk, and we are going to fix everything." He said closing the door behind him.

Natalia laughed bitterly. "What's there to talk about? What is there to fix? Absolutely nothing. You know what, shouldn't you be somewhere making plans for you and Elizabeta's wedding or something?"

Gilbert chuckled slightly as he made his way over to her dining room table to sit on top of it. "Now, what makes you say that 'Talia?"

Natalia glared at him. "Because after 2 weeks of crying, and good mornings, and dancing, and comfort, and secrets, and cold showers, and a funeral, and basically going through hell and back with you, you still choose her over me. You'd still drop everything for her, you'd still do anything for her. Even when I said I had something to tell you for a while, I still wasn't important enough. So congratulations Gilbert, you made me feel like the most important thing to you, to making me feel hurt, angry, unimportant, stupid, and _broken._" She didn't care if she was crying, at least it made her feel better.

Gilbert gave a soft smile, then grabbed her by the waist, and kissed her.

Before Natalia could kiss him back, (which she wanted to, but couldn't because she was still mad at him) she was already pushing her off of him. "You disgusting, German bastard! Didn't I tell you no kisses fully on the lips? Besides, you're wet, why would I want to kiss you?" She screamed at him.

He smirked. "Can I do it again?"

"Oh God please do it again." She whispered as she cupped his face.

In seconds, Gilbert grabbed her again, kissing her passionately. Natalia climbed on top of him, straddled his lap and leaned down to kiss him better. He grabbed her hips, and roughly pulled them towards him, making her hips buck as well. Oh how she waited so long for him to actually grab her and kiss her as roughly and passionately as he wanted, but she couldn't get something off her mind.

Natalia abruptly broke the kiss. "Wait, wait, wait, what about Elizabeta?" She asked.

"Well turns out that the platonic love I had for her overruled the romantic love I once had for her…I don't love her like I love you, 'Talia." He confessed.

"And I don't love _anyone_, like I love you, Gilbert." She said quietly.

Gilbert smirked. "So how about we stop playing Make-Believe, actually grow up, and play the real game of being a couple?"

Natalia smiled. "You have no idea how much I would love that." She said and climbed off of him grabbing his hand. "Now come on, we're going to my room."

"Why?"

"So we can relieve some of this sexual frustration by having sex."

"But why go to your bedroom when there's a nice, sturdy, dining room table?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Fair enough." She said and climbed on top of him once more, pushed him down on the table, and roughly kissed him.

First she was playing Make-Believe with her cocky next door neighbor, and now she was his actual girlfriend, whom she was very much in love with.

Funny how life can change so quickly.

* * *

A/N So…this is the end. But there will be an Epilogue, for it is actually in the process right now c: Oh and I'm gonna start naming the chapters because I despise unnamed chapters. Okay, see you guys in the Epilogue~


End file.
